


Love Doesn't Discriminate (Between the Sinners and the Saints), fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: « Akashi a deux problèmes : il ne peut pas séduire juste Furihata, il doit séduire tout le réseau social de Furihata et il n’est pas non plus entièrement certain de comment faire ça. »Ou, l’histoire de comment la Team Akashi affronte la Team Furihata et comment Akashi essaye de Gagner en Amour.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Doesn't Discriminate (Between the Sinners and the Saints)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541456) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 

> NdA : Cette fic est la suite directe de mon histoire ‘You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause it Weighs Too Much)’ parce qu’elle avait besoin d’une conclusion plus légère. Cette fic fait fortement référence aux événements de cette histoire-là, donc une connaissance de la première (et probablement du reste de Désignation:Miracle) serait probablement utile.
> 
> Et aussi, je pense que mathématiquement assez de temps s’est passé depuis ‘Don’t Blink’ pour qu’ils soient en Deuxième Années maintenant, donc je les ai tous vieillis comme ça.
> 
> Hinata et Kageyama font juste une minuscule guest appearance, mais j’ai pensé que puisque j’ai créé tout cet univers corssover, je ferais bien de faire un crossover ici et de le taguer en fonction.
> 
> Le titre vient de l’incroyable comédie musicale Hamilton, de la chanson ‘Wait For It.’
> 
> Merci de lire ! Les commentaires et les kudos me rende incroyablement heureuse =)
> 
> Edit : L’incroyable et talentueux(se) @z-hard a dessiné cette absolument incroyable image pour le chapitre deux. Aller voir parce que c’est incroyable !!
> 
> NdT : Comme d’hab, je ne sais pas comment mettre les liens donc si vous voulez voir les fanarts demandez-moi et je vous enverrai le lien et je ne traduis pas les titres qui viennent de chansons, mais vous pouvez me demander ce qu'il veulent dire si vous ne savez pas :)
> 
> (Et aussi allez écouter la chanson ‘Wait for it’. Et tout le reste de Hamilton. Parce que c’est trop bien.)

Furihata est amoureux d’Akashi Seijuurou. Probablement.

Ce _probablement_ l’handicape beaucoup ; il est très gêné par ce _probablement_ parce qu’il est le genre de personne qui tombe amoureux assez facilement et régulièrement et il n’a jamais douté d’être amoureux avant.

Mais beaucoup de choses étaient différentes _avant_.

Avant, il n’était jamais tombé amoureux d’un garçon.

Et avant, il n’était certainement jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu’un comme Akashi Seijuurou.

Et il n’avait certainement jamais eu quelqu’un qui _partageait _ses sentiments, avant.

Donc tout est un peu nouveau, et vraiment, il n’est pas sûr de comment gérer cette situation. Il n’est même pas sûr de quel ‘avant’ a de l’importance.

Avant qu’il ne se soit fait enlever et tirer dessus. Avant qu’Akashi Seijuurou ne devienne important pour lui. Avant que le frère de Furihata ne lui embrouille l’esprit et le rende confus et lui donne plein de doutes sur tout.

Ouais. Les choses semblaient plus faciles avant que Kyo s’en mêle. Furihata se sent assez à l’aise de tenir son frère responsable de tout.

*

Après qu’il se soit fait enlever, et tirer dessus, qu’il n'ait failli mourir, et se soit fait opérer par des médecins américains à Honolulu, Furihata n’avait pas de vrais doutes sur ce qu’il ressentait.

Le pire de s’être fait tirer dessus, et d’avoir failli mourir, et d’avoir ensuite était hospitalisé pendant un moment, fut d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour _penser. _Et il avait toujours eu tendance à trop réfléchir, donc quand il n’avait rien à faire à part rester allongé dans un lit et penser à ce qui lui était arrivé, il pensa si fort que ça l’épuisa.

Et même si beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées dans toute cette épreuve (c’est comme ça que sa mère l’appelle, une _épreuve_, et Furihata trouva que c’était un mot comme un autre pour décrire un enlèvement par des savants-fous) la chose à laquelle il continuait de revenir, c’était Akashi Seijuurou.

Ils avaient dû, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient toujours un peu, prétendre être amants. Donc Furihata pensa aux lèvres d’Akashi – à la manière dont il avait embrassé et léché et aspiré la peau de Furihata. Il pensa à la manière dont Akashi l’avait serré contre lui, fermement et possessivement mais aussi avec désespoir et une faim de contact physique. Il pensa au corps contre son corps et à l’espace qu’ils avaient partagé ; si près l’un de l’autre que l’air que Furihata respirait était constitué des soupirs d’Akashi, de ses gémissements, des murmures de son nom, _Kouki,_ et tout ça, c’était la chose la plus intime que Furihata ait jamais vécue.

C’était si difficile de se rappeler que tout avait été _faire semblant_.

(Il déteste ça ; il déteste ça tellement, ces deux mots sont tellement inappropriés. Parce qu’ils impliquent que ce qu’ils ont partagé n’était pas _réel_ et ce n’était pas vrai. C’était réel. C’était la chose la plus réelle que Furihata ait jamais vécue, même si c’était une ruse.)

Il pense à la manière dont Akashi l’a sauvé, mais aussi à la manière dont Akashi s’était agrippé à lui ; les demandes d’Akashi que Furihata lui parle, le touche, le garde ancré dans la réalité. Akashi avait eu besoin de lui dans ces moments et Furihata avait eu besoin qu’on ait besoin de lui. Parce que s’il n’avait pas été voulu, s’il n’avait pas eu une tâche à suivre, il aurait immédiatement perdu la tête et il n’y aurait eu aucune récupération possible, même après le sauvetage.

Donc pendant ces longues heures à l’hôpital, quand les visiteurs n’étaient pas autorisés et que Furihata était seul avec ses pensées, il réalisa qu’il était amoureux d’Akashi Seijuurou. Ce n’était pas juste ça, Akashi était devenu _important_ pour lui. Ce n’était pas comme toutes ces autres fois où Furihata était tombé amoureux. Furihata ne voulait rien en retour ; il voulait juste être près d’Akashi, vivre dans le même espace, être autorisé à être en sa présence.

Parce qu’il était sûr que ses sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques. Ses sentiments n’étaient jamais réciproques. Et les gens comme Akashi Seijuurou, beau, riche, athlétique, tout-puissant, ne tombaient pas amoureux des gens comme Furihata Kouki.

Akashi voudrait probablement ne jamais revoir Furihata, maintenant que cette _épreuve_ était terminée.

*

Furihata pensa jusqu’à ce qu’il en soit malade et il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler parce qu’il était toujours un peu perplexe de ce nouvel aspect de sa sexualité et aussi un peu consterné à l’idée de ne jamais revoir Akashi, sauf si Seirin a un match contre Rakuzan.

Donc il parla à son frère.

Il attendit que leurs parents aillent chercher le repas avant de déballer un bafouillage non-linéaire et rapide dans la direction générale de Kyo qui se traduisait par : « Je suis complètement gay pour Akashi Seijuurou maintenant aide-moi s’il-te-plaît. »

Kyo, pour son mérite, écouta tout avec une patience extrême. Et quand Furihata eut fini il hocha juste la tête et dit : « Bah, c’est logique. »

« _Vraiment ? _» s’exclama Furihata.

« Ouais. Tu viens de traverser une expérience traumatique, et Akashi était là avec toi. C’est juste naturel que des sentiments se développent dans ces circonstances. Ça arrive tout le temps. Il y a une expression pour ça. Hmm… L’Effet du Pont Suspendu ! » dit Kyo, faisant claquer ses doigts, fier de lui-même. « Tu sais, c’est l’idée que si t’es sur un pont suspendu, et que tu vois une fille, et ton cœur commence à battre fort parce que t’es terrifié de l’altitude, mais tu penses qu’il bat à cause de la fille, pas vrai ? Donc tu penses que t’es amoureux parce que tu associes les battements de ton cœur avec la fille que t’as vu. Ou le garçon. Dans ce cas. »

« Oh, » dit Furihata, s’affaissant dans son lit d’hôpital, se sentant anéanti. « Tu veux dire… que c’est pas réel ? » Il ne mentionna même pas le fait qu’il avait en fait embrassé Akashi, parce qu’il ignorait comment expliquer tout le truc de ‘faire semblant d’être amants’.

« C’est pas exactement ce que je dis, » dit Kyo, mais il y avait une quantité immense de pitié dans sa voix. « C’est juste – tu _as_ vraiment vécu quelque chose de traumatique. Il y avait probablement la blinde d’émotions toutes mélangées – c’était une situation vraiment intense. Donc c’est juste logique que tu t’accroches naturellement à la personne qui a traversé ça avec toi. »

Les yeux de Furihata commencèrent à s’humidifier et il cligna rapidement.

« Hey, Kouki, ça _va_. Tu sais, si t’es gay maintenant, je te soutiens carrément, à 100 %. Prends juste le temps de réfléchir, OK ? Réfléchis à ce que tu ressens dans quelques mois, quand les choses seront redevenues normales. »

Et Furihata hocha la tête parce que c’était logique. Ça lui donnait l’impression que son cœur venait d’être arraché de sa poitrine et déchiré en mille morceaux, mais _c’était_ logique.

*

Quand Akashi se montra dans sa chambre d’hôpital avec un bouquet de roses et des mots doux Furihata fut momentanément sur un petit nuage avant de se souvenir de l’explication de Kyo.

L’Effet du Pont Suspendu. Une situation intense, une expérience traumatique, la confusion. Même si Akashi l’aime _vraiment_ en retour _maintenant, _et s’il était simplement confus lui aussi ?

« Je, » avait dit Akashi, aussi majestueux qu’un roi, « n’ai jamais été confus à propos de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie. »

Furihata avait souri et son cœur s’était mis à battre plus vite et il essaya de se rappeler des ponts.

Mais alors Akashi lui dit qu’il l’attendrait, puis il cita le roman préféré de Furihata, et Furihata pensa : _Oh._

_*_

Donc Furihata prend son temps pour mettre ses pensées au clair et la vie retourne à la normale. Le temps passe, il entre dans sa Deuxième Année du lycée, la vie reprend son cours. Il ne voit pas Akashi, mais il lui parle au téléphone une fois par semaine et ils s’envoient des messages et mails pendant la journée, tous les jours.

Il ne pensait pas qu’ils auraient beaucoup de choses à dire post-enlèvement par des savants-fous, mais avoir une conversation ne pose jamais de problème. Ils parlent de basket et de livres et de leurs camarades de classe. (Akashi a quelques histoires hilarantes sur l’équipe de Rakuzan, même si Furihata ne sait pas vraiment s’il est censé rire ou pas, parce qu’Akashi a toujours l’air si sérieux quand il les raconte.)

« T’envoies des messages à qui ? » dit Kyo quand il entre dans la pièce, ouvrant un paquet de chips.

« Quoi ? » dit Furihata, il sursaute et fait presque tomber son portable.

« Tu souris comme un idiot. C’est pas la première fois non plus. Tu t’es trouvé une copine et tu me l’as pas dit ? »

« Oh, euh, non, » dit Furihata, rougissant. Puis il marmonne : « Je parle à Akashi. »

Kyo se fige. Son bras s’arrête au milieu du mouvement d’apporter une chips à ses lèvres et il reste là, positionné à l’entrée de sa bouche. Il fixe Furihata, ce que Furihata trouve agaçant, parce qu’il a _parlé_ d’Akashi à Kyo. Kyo était le _seul_ à qui il a parlé d’Akashi. Il devrait pas avoir l’air aussi surpris !

« Oh, » dit Kyo d’une voix étranglée. « Je – savais pas que tu lui parlais toujours. »

Furihata hausse les épaules et ne regarde pas son frère. « On s’envoie des messages de temps en temps, » dit-il l’air de rien, ce n’est pas exactement faux, mais cet euphémisme lui donne l’impression d’être le plus gros mensonge qu’il ait jamais dit.

« Et – tu… l’aimes toujours ? »

Furihata ne sait pas comment il est censé décrypter le ton de son frère. Il sent son visage chauffer et les battements de son cœur s’accélérer, et il ne peut pas dire si c’est à cause de l’anxiété ou si c’est juste sa réponse-réflexe quand on parle d’Akashi. « Ouais. Ouais, je pense que oui. »

Kyo se tait et Furihata risque un coup d’œil. Kyo sursaute quand Furihata croise son regard et dit : « Eh bah, c’est génial ! Juste… génial. Cool. Bien. Tu veux des chips ? J’ai envie de manger des chips. Je vais en acheter. »

« Tu veux dire comme le paquet que t’as dans les mains ? »

Kyo fait un mouvement brusque, regardant la chips dans sa main et le paquet dans l’autre comme s’il n’avait aucune idée de comment ils étaient arrivés là. « Non, pas ces chips. Ces chips sont pas bonnes. Je dois aller – en chercher des meilleures. »

Kyo sort de la pièce.

Furihata ne se sent pas vraiment soutenu là tout de suite.

*

Deux jours plus tard, Kyo tend une embuscade à Furihata dans sa chambre et demande : « T’es occupé ce soir ? »

Furihata lève les yeux de ses devoirs. « …. Non ? »

« On devrait sortir ! »

« On devrait sortir ? »

« Ouais ! Toi, moi, des amis à moi du lycée. »

« Des amis à toi ? » dit Furihata, se sentant comme un perroquet.

« Ouais ! Quelques filles, quelques mecs, ce sera fun ! » Kyo regarde son petit frère et dit : « Habille-toi bien et brosse-toi les cheveux. »

Furihata commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

*

Kyo ne présente normalement pas ses amis à Furihata, par considération pour lui.

Quand ils étaient ensemble au collège, Kyo faisait toujours des efforts consciencieux pour inclure son petit frère dans son cercle d’amis. Mais le cercle d’amis de Kyo était, à défaut de trouver une meilleure expression, trop bien pour Furihata. Les gens avec qui Kyo traînait étaient tous des gens beaux, athlétiques, qui sentaient bons et qui avaient toujours l’air si sophistiqué. Ils avaient l’habitude de dévisager Furihata comme s’ils se demandaient qui était cette étrange créature perdue qui avait erré jusque dans leur groupe. Et au bout d’un moment Furihata a juste arrêté de traîner avec Kyo et ses amis et il n’a jamais repris l’habitude de le faire quand il est parti dans un lycée différent.

Kyo, sentant que Furihata ne s’entendait pas vraiment avec ses amis, fit attention de ne pas le mettre dans des situations où il se sentirait comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Et ce ne fut que pire quand Kyo alla à la fac – aucun étudiant n’avait envie de traîner avec des lycéens, et Furihata respectait ça.

Donc Furihata ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que l’invitation soudaine de Kyo cache des arrière-pensées.

Mais puisque les choses sont un peu grippées entre lui et son frère ces derniers temps, il veut essayer de réparer leur relation.

*

Il regrette instantanément sa décision.

Furihata se souvient de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il n’aime pas traîner avec les amis de son frère. Principalement, parce qu’ils sont tous amoureux de Kyo.

C’est sur-simplifier les choses. Kyo est le genre de personne qui est toujours le centre de l’attention de toutes les foules. Il raconte les meilleures histoires, il fait rire tout le monde, et tout le monde se bat désespérément pour avoir son attention. Même à l’arcade où ils décident tous de traîner et où il y a des cris de joie et les bruitages et sons des différents jeux, tout le monde essaye quand même de rivaliser pour l’attention de Kyo par-dessus le bruit et le chaos.

Ils essayent de parler à Furihata – de la pire des manières. Une fille lui tapote la tête et lui dit qu’il est adorable, et une autre lui pince réellement les joues.

La seule chose qui rend ça légèrement supportable, c’est le fait que personne ne lui pose de question sur son enlèvement, mais vers la fin de la nuit Furihata réalise que _personne ne pose de question sur son enlèvement_ et c’est si évident qu’il _sait_ que Kyo doit leur avoir dit à tous de ne pas en parler.

Furihata n’est pas… sûr de quoi penser de ça… sauf que ça lui donne l’impression qu’on lui fait la charité tellement il fait pitié.

Le seul qui est à peu près normal avec lui, c’est le meilleur ami de son frère Harudori Minoru. Minoru prend le temps de poser des questions sur les études de Furihata et sur son club et sur comment c’est à Seirin, et ça a l’air plutôt normal sauf que la main de Minoru n’arrête pas d’effleurer la sienne, et sa jambe n’arrête pas de toucher celle de Furihata, et même si Furihata n’arrête pas de s’éloigner pour qu’ils ne soient pas aussi l’un sur l’autre ça_ continue d’arriver _et c’est un peu bizarre.

Furihata ne veut pas en faire toute une histoire (il aime juste avoir son espace vitale, OK ? Et peut-être qu’il est devenu plus nerveux au milieu de foules depuis son _épreuve_ mais il gère, il peut carrément être normal, ça va.) Donc il parle de ses équipiers de Seirin parce que c’est à peu près son sujet de conversation par défaut quand il n’a rien d’autre à dire.

Il est en train de décrire les déjeuners épiques et l’alimentation de base de Kagami quand Minoru, l’air de rien, tellement l’air de rien, dit : « Je suis sorti avec un mec comme ça une fois. Il pouvait manger tout ce qu’il y avait sur la table, et essayer de protéger mon assiette, c’était pratiquement un combat à mort. »

Et puis Furihata comprend tout.

Et puis il est _en colère._

« Kyo-nii-san, » dit Furihata d’une voix forte, se levant et attrapant son frère par le bras. « Je peux te parler une seconde ? _En privé _? »

« Bien sûr, » dit jovialement Kyo, s’excusant de ses amis et sortant de l’arcade avec Furihata. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Est-ce que t’essayes de me caser avec un de tes amis ? » exige de savoir Furihata. « Est-ce que c’est un blind-date ? Est-ce que c’est ce qu’il se passe ici ? »

« Kouki, » dit Kyo, blessé, « si tu le dis comme ça ça paraît tellement sournois. »

« Peut-être parce que c’est _un peu sournois. _»

« Quoi ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? J’ai juste pensé, tu sais, que t’avais besoin de rencontrer des gens nouveaux. T’es jamais sorti avec personne, donc j’ai pensé que je t’aiderai à rencontrer quelqu’un. »

« Et où était cette générosité quand j’ai passé des années à essayer d’avoir une copine ? » exige de savoir Furihata.

Kyo le regarde, légèrement intrigué. « Oh, t’aimes toujours les filles ? Parce que je pourrais totalement arranger quelque chose, si t’es intéressé. »

« Non ! Je veux dire, oui, j’aime toujours les filles, mais non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire, fais pas ça– »

« Oh cool, j’étais pas vraiment sûr de connaître une fille qui serait intéressée. Et puis, Minoru est un mec génial, super gentil, il est intelligent aussi, tu sais ? Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun. Et puis, il pense que t’es mignon. »

« –Vraiment ? » sursaute Furihata, momentanément déraillé par réponse flattée instinctive à quelqu’un qui pense qu’il est mignon, mais ensuite il se frappe mentalement et se reconcentre sur son indignation. « Attends, c’est pas le sujet ! Tu me dis qu’en fait tu t’en _fiches_ que j’aime les garçons maintenant ? »

« Kouki, » dit Kyo, l’air sincèrement blessé cette fois, sa voix s’adoucissant. « _Bien sûr que oui. _T’es mon petit frère, mec, je t’aime quoi qu’il arrive. »

L’afflux d’amour fraternelle et de soulagement remplace l'indignation de Furihata, et se transforme ensuite en confusion générale. « Attends, alors pourquoi tu pousses ton pote dans mes bras ? Tu sais que j’aime Akashi. »

C’est seulement parce qu’il observe son frère de très près que Furihata remarque la légère grimace de Kyo. « Oui, et bah, je pensais juste que tu devrais connaître tes options. Je pense pas que tu devrais te précipiter. Tu es toujours en train de te rétablir, et je pense que tu es toujours confus– »

« Je suis _pas_ confus ! » lâche Furihata. « Kyo-nii, ça fait presque deux mois maintenant. Et je l’aime toujours– »

« Tu _penses_ que tu l’aimes, » l’interrompt Kyo. « Parce que t’as rencontré personne d’autre. Mais Minoru est vraiment un mec bien, Kouki. Je pense vraiment que vous iriez bien ensemble. »

« Je veux pas sortir avec _n’importe quel mec_, je veux sortir avec Akashi ! » proteste Furihata. « Pourquoi t’es comme ça ? »

« Parce que tu t’es fait enlever et tirer dessus à cause de lui, voilà pourquoi ! » hurle Kyo.

Furihata a un mouvement de recul, quelques passants s’arrêtent et les dévisagent. Kyo serre les poings et contracte la mâchoire. Furihata n’a jamais vu son frère comme ça ; Kyo ne hurle_ jamais_.

« Kyo-nii-san, » dit Furihata, sa voix douce et suppliante. « C’était pas sa faute. »

« C’était _complètement_ sa faute ! » dit Kyo, sans crier mais quand même assez fort pour attirer quelques regards. « T’aurais jamais été emmené s’il avait pas été avec toi à ce moment-là, et tu t’es fait tirer dessus seulement parce que tu le protégeais _lui_ donc essaye pas de me dire de la merde comme quoi c’était pas sa faute quand _tout_ tourne autour de lui. »

« Tu… t’es au courant de ça ? » dit Furihata, sa voix étrange dans ses propres oreilles. _Il_ n’avait dit à personne qu’il s’était fait tirer dessus parce qu’il avait sauté devant Akashi.

« C’est _lui_ qui nous l’a dit, » dit Kyo avec venin. « Il est venu et s’est excusé, comme si ça pouvait effacer le fait que t'aies _failli mourir_. » Kyo tremble en y repensant, comme s’il essayait de se retenir de frapper quelque chose, ce qui pousse Furihata à se demander si son frère _a_ essayé de frapper Akashi. (Et à quel point _ça_ aurait été une mauvaise idée.)

Furihata piétine sur place. D’un côté, il ne peut pas nier l’accusation furieuse de Kyo. Dis comme ça, Furihata n’aurait pas été enlevé, se serait encore moins fait tirer dessus, si Akashi n’avait pas été impliqué. Mais d’un autre côté, Furihata s’était jeté de son plein gré dans le danger ces deux fois-là, et il n’apprécie pas la manière dont Kyo ignore l’existence de libre-arbitre de Furihata.

« Il m’a aussi sauvé, » dit silencieusement Furihata. « Je m’en serais pas sorti, sans Akashi. Et je _l’aime_, Kyo-nii, je suis _amoureux_ de lui, je veux– »

« Tu tombes amoureux de tout le monde, » rétorque Kyo. « Tu passeras à autre chose dès que quelqu’un te sourira. »

Furihata a un mouvement de recul. Son corps entier se fige et il se sent lourd et partir à la dérive en même temps, comme une pierre qui tombe au fond de l’océan.

_Est-ce que c’est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?_

Mais il ne peut pas le dire. Il ne peut rien dire à ce moment.

Kyo, réalisant qu’il a été trop loin, marmonne : « Désolé. Ecoute, juste pas _lui_, OK ? Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, mais pas lui. »

Furihata ne peut toujours pas parler. S’il parlait, il commencerait à pleurer et ce serait juste gênant pour tout le monde.

Avant, Furihata pouvait juste s’en aller quand il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un le voit pleurer ; il pouvait partir et trouver un endroit reculé et pleurer jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente mieux.

Kyo ne le laissera pas faire ça, maintenant. Toute sa famille a fait super attention de ne pas laisser Furihata seul. (Même si, il leur a expliqué, c’était _extrêmement_ peu probable qu’il se fasse enlever _deux fois_ dans une seule vie. Sa famille n’a pas apprécié sa tentative de logique.)

« Allez, » dit Kyo, attrapant Furihata par l’épaule et le faisant avancer. « On devrait y retourner. »

*

Furihata s’enfuit vers les toilettes et appelle Akashi.

« Furi, » Akashi répond au téléphone après une sonnerie, sa voix riche de plaisir mais possédant aussi un sous-entendu d’inquiétude. Furihata frissonne quand Akashi dit son nom – personne n’a jamais dit son nom comme Akashi. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » répond Furihata. « Rien. Tout. Désolé, désolé de passer un appel si bizarre. »

« Furihata, » dit Akashi, plus sèchement et avec plus d’urgence. « Es-tu en danger ? »

« Non, non désolé, » dit Furihata. Il est accroupi dans les toilettes d’une arcade et il se sent complètement misérable. Il n’aurait pas dû appeler Akashi, mais il avait vraiment besoin d’entendre sa voix maintenant. « C’est Kyo – mon frère ? Il m’a genre piégé dans blind-date avec un de ses amis de la fac. Et on s’est disputé et je suis vraiment en colère contre lui, mais je, euh, j’essaye aussi de le comprendre ? »

Et si Kyo avait _raison ?_ Eh bien, il _avait _raison, n’est-ce pas ? Furihata tombait amoureux très facilement, depuis toujours. Et il se remettait de ses peines de cœur assez rapidement et passait à son prochain crush tout aussi rapidement.

Mais _Akashi_, Akashi _était_ différent. _Ça_, c’était différent. Furihata ne _veut_ _pas_ ‘se remettre’ de ce qu’il ressent pour Akashi. Il voulait garder ça pour toujours, et le chérir comme la chose infiniment précieuse qu’étaient ces sentiments.

Akashi, remarque Furihata, s’est tu et n’a rien dit depuis presque une minute.

« Akashi ? » questionne Furihata.

« Mes excuses, j’étais dans mes pensées, » dit plaisamment Akashi.

Furihata a beaucoup parlé avec Akashi pendant ces deux derniers mois, et il le connaît plutôt bien maintenant. Il peut reconnaître quand Akashi utilise des plaisanteries polies pour cacher ses envies meurtrières.

« –Akashi ? » demande-t-il, incertain.

« Une dispute avec ton frère, tu dis ? Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas vraiment d’expérience pour comprendre. J’ai toujours gagné toutes mes querelles avec les autres Miracles. »

Furihata étouffe un rire, essayant d’imaginer Akashi se chamailler avec les autres Miracles.

« C’est pas grave. C’est juste – des trucs de frères, je suppose. J’arrive juste pas à croire qu’il a essayé de me caser avec un de ses potes du foot. C’est bizarre. Même si je suppose que je devrais être content qu’il me soutienne avec ma nouvelle bisexualité. »

Il y a un autre silence et Furihata se demande s’il a mis le Miracle en colère.

Akashi, réalise Furihata, n’a rien dit à propos d’une quelconque inclinaison romantique ces deux derniers mois. Il a _dit_ qu’il attendrait que Furihata mette ses idées au clair, mais et s’il avait changé d’avis ? Et s’il avait réalisé qu’il ne voulait pas sortir avec Furihata après tout ?

Maintenant Furihata est contrarié par son frère, accroupi dans les toilettes des hommes d’une arcade, _et_ déprimé.

« Je suis certain que tu résoudras bientôt les choses avec ton frère, » dit finalement Akashi, toujours avec sa voix masquée plaisante. « Ton frère t’aime. Et aussi, es-tu libre ce dimanche ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Furihata, sursautant au soudain changement de sujet. « Euh. Oui ? Oui, je suis libre. Complètement libre. »

« Je serais à Tokyo ce jour-là. Ce serait agréable de te revoir. »

Le cœur de Furihata s’accélère à cette idée. « Oh. Ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Merveilleux. Je te verrai dimanche. »

*

Akashi fulmine. Il pense que c’est une très bonne chose que personne n’est autour de lui à cet instant parce qu’il se sent très meurtrier et n’importe quelle rencontre maintenant finirait sans aucun doute en bain de sang.

Il compte jusque dix. Puis il recompte jusque dix. Et encore. Puis il se demande pourquoi qui que ce soit a jamais pensé que compter jusque dix était censé aider à dissiper la rage parce que ça n’a aucun effet sur lui et maintenant il pense que la personne qui a dit ça doit être tuée de la plus horrible et lente des manières.

Il a été très bon et très patient. Il a été très impressionné par sa propre retenu, parce que c’était la démonstration d’une tempérance et d’une sérénité inédites face à l’adversité. Tous les jours où il a été patient et composé ont l’air d’être une démonstration de sa propre humanité ; quelque chose qu’il ne pensait pas nécessaire avant mais qu’il essayait maintenant de maintenir.

Mais _maintenant. _Maintenant il y avait un intrus.

Il se maudit de sa propre complaisance. Il n’avait même pas considéré la possibilité d’un rival ! Pendant qu’il était patient et qu’il maintenait une distance, un étudiant joueur de foot tournait autour de Furihata et ça ne pouvait pas être permis !

Son premier instinct est, évidemment, d’abattre silencieusement son rival d’une suppression meurtrière mais efficace. Mais il apprend lentement que son premier instinct n’a pas toujours raison.

Et puis, il est assez certain qu’il sait qui est la véritable menace à sa relation prévue avec Furihata, et c’est le problème sur lequel il devrait se concentrer.

_Furihata Kyo_.

Akashi affiche un air sombre alors qu’il pense au fait que le frère de Furihata a _déjà_ interféré avec la relation d’Akashi. Akashi sait que l’aîné Furihata ne l’approuve pas, et si Akashi ne trouve pas un moyen de contourner cela, il ne pourra jamais gagner le coeur Furihata avec succès.

...Il va probablement avoir besoin d’aide extérieur.

*

« Non, » dit immédiatement Mayuzumi, avant qu’Akashi puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Mayuzumi-san, tu n’as aucune idée de ce pourquoi je suis là, » dit Akashi d’une voix plaisante.

« Je sais que j’ai mon diplôme, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis officiellement plus obligé de t’écouter pour quoi que ce soit. »

Akashi lui lance un regard appuyé mais ne dit rien.

Mayuzumi soupire. « C’est quoi cette fois ? »

« J’ai besoin de tes conseils sur comment gagner le cœur d’un humain et de sa famille et de ses amis. »

« Bordel, je regrette ma vie. » Mayuzumi se frotte les yeux d’une main comme s’il avait une migraine. « Akashi, je te l’ai déjà expliqué, je sais que je te l’ai déjà expliqué, mais je suis trop asexuel pour cette merde. J’ai zéro expérience ou inclinaison qui pourrait aider à conseiller ta libido, donc s’il-te-plaît arrête de me demander. Demande aux Rois, ce sont des excités, ils _adoreraient_ t’aider. »

« Non, je refuse. Et ne les implique pas cette fois-ci, la dernière fois a été assez humiliante comme ça. » Akashi ajoute juste la bonne quantité d’emphase à son ordre pour s’assurer que Mayuzumi devra lui obéir même sans donner un véritable Ordre.

« Tu peux m’expliquer ce que j’ai fait exactement pour être élu ton représentant officiel de l’humanité ? Pour que je puisse arrêter de le faire ? »

« Tu lis beaucoup. J’ai cru comprendre que ceux qui lisent possèdent une compréhension de différents points de vue et sujets. »

Mayuzumi dit silencieusement pour lui-même d’une manière morne : « Livres, comment avez-vous pu me trahir comme ça ? »

« Si tu ne souhaites pas aider je ne vais pas te déranger, » dit Akashi avec raideur.

Mayuzumi soupire à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. « Non, je vais au moins t’écouter. C’est quoi exactement, ton problème ? Tu parles à ce Furihata tout le temps, pas vrai ? Donc c’est pas comme s’il avait encore peur de toi. »

« Oui, » reconnaît Akashi. « Mais nous n’avons pas adressé la possibilité de romance depuis un moment, parce que je ne souhaitais pas insister pendant qu’il se rétablissait. Et même si j’ai lu quelques romans qui se concentrent sur une myriade de rituels de séduction, je suis– »

« Attends, attends. Est-ce que tu viens d’avouer que tu lis des _romans d’amour ? _» interrompt Mayuzumi avec une excitation ravie.

Les sourcils d’Akashi tiquent. « Oui, pour mes recherches. Je crois qu’il faut toujours faire les choses jusqu’au bout. »

« Oh bien sûr, naturellement, » dit Mayuzumi avec sourire narquois. « Des recherches. »

« _De toute façon_, » dit Akashi d’une voix forte, « ces romans m’ont seulement fait réaliser l’anormalité de ma propre situation. Je ne suis pas humain et ainsi je ne crois pas que les méthodes de séduction des livres pourraient me servir efficacement de guides. »

Les lèvres de Mayuzumi tiquent. « Je sais_ justement _qu’il y a un sous-genre _tout entier_ de romans d’amour qui parlent spécifiquement des rituels de séduction humain/non-humain. Tu as lu _Twilight ? _»

« Non. Est-ce un bon livre ? »

« C’est éducatif, ça c’est sûr, » dit Mayuzumi d’un air solennel. « En tout cas, je vois ton dilemme. Ne te méprends pas, je vais pas essayer de t’amadouer pour pas t’aider, mais je pense vraiment pas que je puisse te fournir des conseils d’expérience utiles à ta situation. Et je peux pas m’empêcher de faire remarquer que tu _connais_ des gens qui ont une expérience directe de ce genre de choses. »

« Je te l’ai dit, je ne veux pas que les Rois Sans Couronne soient impliqués, je ne crois pas que leurs conseils ont de mérite, aucun d’eux n’est déjà sortir avec quelqu’un pendant plus que trois semaines. »

« C’est pas faux, mais je parlais des autres Miracles. »

Akashi ferme la bouche avec un ‘clic’ et ne dit rien pendant trois minutes complètes.

« Ils _sortent_ avec des humains, pas vrai ? »

Akashi ne dit toujours rien.

« Et _ils_ ne sont pas humains non plus, donc on dirait qu’ils ont l’expérience d’exactement la même situation, pas vrai ? »

Akashi affiche un air renfrogné mais ne répond pas.

« Pas vraaaaai ? »

« Oui, d’accord, c’est vrai, ils ont probablement de l’expérience, » dit sèchement Akashi.

Mayuzumi hausse un sourcil.

Akashi pouffe. Ils étaient _sa_ Génération ! Il était leur chef ! Il n’a pas besoin de conseils sur la romance venant des autres Projets ! Ce serait comme admettre qu’ils en savent plus que lui !

Mayuzumi juge beaucoup avec son silence.

« Très bien ! » Akashi lève ses mains en l’air. « Je leur demanderai ! Tu es content ? »

« Très, » dit Mayuzumi. « Quand tu te maries je m’attends à être ton témoin pour la cérémonie. »

« Tu as été inutile, tu seras chanceux _si_ je t’invite à mon mariage. »

*

Akashi lit _Twilight._

Mayuzumi n’est carrément pas invité à son mariage.

*

La prochaine étape logique est d’arriver à Tokyo tôt pour qu’il puisse conférer avec les autres Miracles. Son gardien a un hélicoptère privé qu’Akashi peut utiliser à souhait donc il kidnappe simplement Murasakibara sur le chemin et envoie un mail de convocation au reste des Miracles.

Il veut une rencontre privée, donc il loue une salle de karaoké, comme ils l’avaient fait lors de l’un de leurs conseils de crise.

Murasakibara est remarquablement peu impressionné de son enlèvement. Il mange silencieusement ses snacks pendant que les autres s’empilent dans la pièce, sans poser de question. Akashi a toujours apprécié ça chez le Miracle Purple.

« Akashicchi ! » se lamente Kise. « Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? On est encore en danger ? »

« Non, » dit Akashi.

« C’est pas encore Teiko, pas vrai ? » dit Aomine, se grattant la tête.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je m’en suis occupée ! » pouffe Momoi. « J’ai été jusqu’au bout cette fois ! »

« Ça n’a rien à voir avec Teiko ; si nous étions en danger j’aurais entré une phrase Code, » remarque-t-il. Il se concentre sur la personne qui est entrée avec Kuroko et il est légèrement agacé puisqu’il ne l’avait délibéré pas invité pour ça. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Eh ? J’ai pas le droit ? Je pensais que c’était un problème de Miracle, » dit Hinata Shouyou.

« Non, c’est– » Akashi ravale le reste, ne voulant pas admettre que puisqu’il ne _connaît_ _pas_ Hinata (il n’a jamais été vraiment proche d’Orange, et les sept ans qui ont passés depuis la dernière fois qu’il a vu le Miracle volant signifient qu’ils sont quasiment des étrangers maintenant. Akashi doit admettre que sa tâche est assez embarrassante sans avoir à parler devant quelqu’un qu’il ne connaît pas vraiment.)

« Shouyou-kun me rendait visite, » explique passivement Kuroko. « Et puisque ton message interdisait directement la présence de nos petits-amis humains, j’ai pensé que le problème concernait peut-être également Shouyou-kun, donc je l’ai amené. Je n’aurais pas dû ? »

Kuroko et Hinata ont tous les deux réussi à avoir l’air de chiots blessés.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Hinata est toujours le bienvenu, c’est un membre de notre Génération, » dit Akashi.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Akashi ? » demande Midorima avec irritation. « Si nous ne sommes pas en danger, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devions nous réunir en privé. »

Akashi essaye très fort de ne pas rougir. (Il est leur leader et un soldat d’élite. Il ne rougira pas. Il vaut mieux que ça.) Il dit, avec autant de dignité qu’il puisse avoir dans cette situation : « J’ai besoin de vos conseils sur comment gagner correctement le cœur d’un humain. »

Tout le monde le dévisage.

Puis Aomine et Kise éclatent de rire.

« Oh mec, c’est un bonne, Akashi ! » dit Aomine, essuyant des larmes de ses yeux. « Pourquoi on est vraiment là ? »

« Bordel, et moi qui pensais que tu savais pas faire de blague ! » glousse Kise.

« Je sais faire des blagues, » dit Akashi avec indignation. « Mais je n’en fais pas maintenant. Vous avez tous trouvé des partenaires, donc je suis là pour vous demander comment vous avez accompli ça. »

Tout le monde le dévisage à nouveau.

« Sérieusement ? » dit Kise.

« Oui, sérieusement. » Akashi réessaye de compter jusqu’à dix. Cette méthode ne fonctionne _vraiment_ pas.

« Whoa. Chelou, » dit Hinata.

« Qui ? » s’exclame Midorima, bouche-bée.

Akashi affiche un air renfrogné parce qu’il pensait que c’était évident. « Furihata Kouki. »

« Quoooi ? » dit Murasakibara d’une voix traînante. « Le gamin avec qui tu t’es fait enlever ? »

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demande Midorima.

« Cela fait un moment qu’il m’intéresse, » dit-il. Il fixe son regard sur Kuroko, qui a été suspicieusement silencieux. « _Tu_ n’as pas l’air surpris. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Furihata-kun m’a dit que vous communiquiez. »

Akashi réprime l’envie de demander : « A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit sur moi ? Qu’a-t-il dit ? » La curiosité le tue mais il ne donnera pas à Kuroko la satisfaction de demander.

« T’es sérieux, Akashicchi ? »

« Oui, » dit Akashi. C’était aussi l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas leur demander conseil. « J’aimerais initier une relation, mais je ne suis pas certain de la meilleure approche pour faire cela. Donc je veux savoir comment _vous_ l’avez fait. Murasakibara ? »

« Eh ? Murochin m’a embrassé d’abord et après on a couché ensemble. C’était bien. »

« Whoa, » répète Hinata. Midorima et Kise regardent Murasakibara avec colère, suggérant que leur couple respectif n’avait pas progressé aussi facilement ni aussi rapidement.

« Eh bien, ça m’est inutile. Kise ? Je sais que tu cours après Kasamatsu-san depuis un moment. »

« Ouais ! Depuis une éternité ! Une éternité et une éternité, Murasakibaracchi, je te déteste. »

Murasakibara hausse les épaules, singulièrement peu concerné par tout ça.

« Donc comment as-tu enfin gagné son cœur ? »

« Oh. Eh bien, » Kise s’éclaircit la voix. « Eh bien, je suppose que, _techniquement_, Senpai a fait le premier pas. Mais seulement après qu’il a découvert que je l’aimais ! »

« Tu lui as dit, donc ? » presse Akashi.

« Euuuh. Non. Apparemment tout le monde l’a fait pour moi. »

« Je ne vais pas non plus être d’une grande aide, » offre Midorima. « Takao s’est aussi confessé et m’a aussi embrassé en premier. »

« Je vois même pas pourquoi je suis là, » dit Aomine. « _Moi_, je sors pas avec un humain. »

« J’avais besoin de Momoi et vous êtes un lot, » dit Akashi.

« Oi ! »

« Hinata, as-_tu_ un conseil ? » demande Akashi, devenant désespéré.

Hinata fronce le nez en réfléchissant. « Kageyama et moi on a juste commencé à s’embrasser ? Je suis même pas sûr de comment ça a commencé. Et ensuite on a juste continué de s’embrasser ? C’est pas vraiment si compliqué. »

« _Aucun_ d’entre vous n’a embrassé son petit-ami en premier ? » demande Akashi, incrédule.

« _Moi,_ si, » dit Kuroko. Akashi le regarde avec espoir mais ensuite Kuroko continue avec : « Mais Kagami-kun avait déjà confessé son amour. »

Akashi se replace dans son siège et fixe sa Génération avec horreur. « Etes-vous en train de me dire que parmi vous tous, aucun de vous n’a _séduit_ son petit-ami ? Vous les avez juste laissez faire tout le travail ? »

« Hey ! » dit Kise, se lançant en avant. « Dis pas ça comme si c’était si facile ! »

« _C’est_ facile ! Tu n’as rien fait ! Si ça ne tenait qu’à vous, vous seriez toujours célibataires ! »

« Hey, j’avais un plan ! » dit Kise avec mauvaise humeur. « J’allais finir par faire quelque chose. C’était juste – un très _long_ plan, OK ? J’allais pas me précipiter. »

« Tu n’es pas en place de juger, Akashi, » défend Midorima. « Le fait que _nous_ ayons tous trouvé des petits-amis avant toi te facilite la tâche. Mais nous n’avions aucun moyen de savoir que nous sentiments pouvaient être partagés. »

« Je peux _absolument_ juger, » retourne Akashi. « Je n’arrive pas à croire à quel point vous êtes tous lâches. Rien ne m’empêcherait de chercher son affection ; je n’aurais pas aussi peur de trouver le bonheur. »

« Ah ouais ? » défie Kise. « Alors pourquoi t’as besoin de _nous_ ? »

« Apparemment pour rien ! » dit Akashi, frustré.

(« Les choses sont toujours aussi intenses quand vous vous réunissez ? » entend-il Hinata demander.

« Oui. Plus ou moins toujours, » répond Kuroko.)

Demander aux Miracles a été une entreprise inutile depuis le début. Il aurait dû s’en douter.

Puis il se souvient qu’il y a encore une dernière chose avec laquelle ils peuvent l’aider. Donc il ravale sa colère et demande : « Comment avez-vous gérer la désapprobation de leur famille ? »

Tout le monde le dévisage, l’air de moutons déroutés.

« Vous n’êtes pas humain, » leur rappelle-t-il. « Les familles humaines de vos amants humains ont sûrement eu quelque chose à dire quant à un mutant sortant avec quelqu’un de précieux pour eux ? Kise, je sais que Youji-san est ton côté depuis longtemps– »

« C’est vrai ! Il me donne des tuyaux sur comment séduire son fils depuis que j’ai quinze ans ! »

« –donc tu ne seras d’aucune aide, mais et qu’en est-il du reste d’entre vous ? »

« Les parents de Kageyama _m’adorent_, » dit Hinata. « Ils disent tout le temps qu’ils aimeraient que je sois leur fils. »

Hinata est le plus humain d’entre eux, donc ce n’est pas une surprise.

« Le père de Takao n’est plus dans le coin, mais sa mère est d’un grand soutien. Takao me dit qu’elle voulait qu’on soit amis depuis le début. »

Takao Nobuko travaillait à la base de la FSDJ en tant qu’infirmière, donc comme Kasamatsu Youji, elle n’est pas une représentation fidèle de la plupart des parents humains pour les Miracles. Akashi est un peu irrité de la facilité des situations de Kise et Midorima. Il n’arrive pas à croire que son seul espoir repose sur Murasakibara et Kuroko. Il se tourne vers le Miracle Purple.

« Mm. Les parents de Murochin désapprouvent, mais Murochin ne s’entend pas avec eux. Il dit que c’est parce que j’ai une bite, pas parce que je suis mutant. Donc Murochin dit qu’on a pas besoin de les rencontrer, jamais. »

Akashi se tourne vers Kuroko, sans trop d’optimisme. « Les parents de Kagami-kun n’ont pas un grand rôle dans sa vie, » explique Kuroko. « Donc je ne suis pas certain qu’ils se préoccupent de mon existence en tant qu’amant de Kagami-kun. Mais j’ai rencontré Alexandra Garcia, et elle approuve avec enthousiasme. »

Murasakibara pointe Kuroko du doigt et hoche la tête en mangeant un maiubo comme pour dire : « Ouais, pareil ». Quand il termine de manger il réussit à dire : « Elle est gentille. Elle se balade beaucoup à poils et parfois elle essaye de m’embrasser. »

Kuroko acquiesce pensivement. « Oui. Elle fait ça en effet. »

Akashi se replace contre les coussins de son siège. « Laissez-moi récapituler. Parmi vous tous qui sortez avec des humains, aucun d’entre vous n’a fait le premier _ou_ n’a eu à faire face à la désapprobation de leurs familles ? »

« Essaye d’avoir des sentiments non réciproques pour quelqu’un pendant trois ans et _après_ vient me dit que je l’avais facile, » gronde Kise.

« Peut-être que c’est pas si mal pour toi on plus ! » dit joyeusement Hinata. « Tu sais _pas_ si sa famille désapprouve, pas vrai ? »

« Oh non, » interjette Kuroko avant qu’Akashi ne puisse répondre. « Ils désapprouvent décidément. Tout comme la plupart des amis de Furihata-kun. »

Akashi fusille Kuroko du regard. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Kuroko serait mort et enterré. « Qu’en sais-tu ? »

Kuroko croise simplement son regard, peu impressionné.

*

Le prochain stade logique pour Furihata est d’enrôler l’assistance de ses amis.

Il s’est retenu de leur parler de ses sentiments pour Akashi jusqu’à maintenant, parce qu’ils étaient si profondément personnels qu’il ne voulait les partager avec personne.

Mais son indignation pour Kyo annihile toutes les inhibitions qu’il aurait pu avoir à parler d’Akashi avec ses amis.

Il commence avec sa bande du déjeuner habituelle, parce qu’il fait confiance à Fukuda et Kawahara, et aussi parce qu’il veut vraiment les conseils de Tsuchida et d’Aya sur le sujet.

« Et Kyo-nii _refuse_ d’écouter mon côté de l’histoire, » conclue Furihata. « Il continue juste d’insister qu’Akashi est pas bon pour moi et il veut pas _écouter_. »

Il y a une longue pause après avoir fini de radoter.

Fukuda, Kawahara et Tsuchida regardent tous Aya, désignant la petite-amie de Tsuchida comme leur porte-parole.

« Eh bien, » dit Aya avec délicatesse, « Furi-kun, ton frère a pas tort. »

« Quoi ?! » glapit Furihata à cette trahison ; il n’avait même pas considéré la possibilité que ses amis ne soient pas de son côté.

« Mec, tu _as_ été kidnappé, » dit Fukuda.

« Une fois ! Juste une fois ! Et c’est vraiment peu probable que ça se reproduise ! »

« J’ai l’impression qu’une fois, c’était assez, mec, » dit Kawahara. « Et les chances que ça se reproduise montent si tu restes plus près ce mec, tu penses pas ? »

« Non ! » s’indigne Furihata. Mais il est en fait un peu surpris par comment ses amis prennent bien sa sexualité nouvellement trouvée, donc il change un peu de tactiques pour demander : « Vous avez pas l’air si surpris par le fait que j’aime Akashi, les gars. »

« Eh, » Kawahara hausse les épaules. « Après qu’un de tes coéquipiers tombe amoureux d’un mutant aux super-pouvoirs, c’est moins surprenant la deuxième fois que ça arrive. »

Difficile de contrer cette logique, et elle offre à Furihata un nouvel angle d’attaque : « Mais vous voyez, c’est ce que je veux dire ; on est tous amis avec _Kuroko_ et c’est parfaitement sûr ! Personne ne dit à _Kagami_ qu’il devrait pas sortir avec Kuroko ! »

« C’est différent, » proteste Tsuchida.

« _En quoi ? _»

« Kuroko est notre coéquipier et Akashi est un fils de pute terrifiant ! » dit Kawahara.

Furihata peut pas vraiment contrer cette logique non plus. Ce serait un mensonge d’essayer de dire qu’Akashi n’est pas, en fait, un fils de pute terrifiant, même si Furihata lui-même n’a plus peur de lui.

« On dit pas que tu devrais pas sortir avec lui, Furi-kun, » dit Aya avec précaution.

« Bah, on dit ça, un peu, » ajoute Fukuda.

« Mais peut-être que tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec ton frère. Il veut seulement ce qui est de mieux pour toi. »

Furihata veut ça aussi. Il est assez sûr que la meilleure chose pour lui, c’est Akashi.

« Sois juste prudent, OK ? » dit Aya, sa voix douce. « Je comprends que tu ressentes quelque chose de fort pour lui, mais aucun de nous ne le connaît vraiment, donc tu peux pas nous en vouloir d’être inquiets. »

Furihata acquiesce, parce que c’est logique.

Clairement, il aurait dû commencer avec son ami qui _connaît_ Akashi.

*

« Furi, Furi _non_, » dit Kagami, l’air horrifié.

Furihata affiche un air renfrogné. Le problème de parler à Kuroko c’est que c’est quasiment impossible de le trouver seul. La relation du Miracle avec Kagami était adorable, enviable, tout ce que Furihata avait jamais voulu dans une romance, mais aussi co-dépendante d’une façon flippante. Considérant qu’ils vivaient ensemble, qu’ils allaient à l’école ensemble, qu’ils étaient assis près l’un de l’autre en classe _et_ qu’ils étaient dans le même club, Furihata aurait pensé qu’ils voudraient faire une pause l’un de l’autre de temps en temps mais ils passent toujours plus ou moins tout leur temps libre ensemble.

« Je parle pas à toi, » dit Furihata. « Même si j’aurais pensé que tu serais un peu plus ouvert considérant que tu sors avec Kuroko. »

« Mec, il a essayé de me poignarder avec des ciseaux ! T’étais là ! Je pense que mes inquiétudes sont un peu justifiées, OK ? »

« …C’est vrai, » dit Furihata à contre-cœur. Il tourne son attention vers Kuroko, qui n’a rien dit jusqu’à maintenant. Il regarde Kuroko avec désespoir et le supplie : « Tu penses pas que c’est un problème, pas vrai Kuroko ? C’est ton ami, à toi aussi. »

Il n’a jamais voulu être capable de lire le visage inexpressif de Kuroko plus qu’à cet instant. Il n’a aucune idée de ce que son coéquipier pense.

« Je crois que Furihata-kun ne serait pas en danger, si tu sortais avec Akashi-kun, » reconnaît Kuroko. « Akashi-kun est très protecteur des gens dans sa vie. Je suis certain qu’il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te garder sain et sauf. »

« Voilà ! » dit Furihata avec triomphe. « C’est exactement ce que je pense ! Merci ! » C’est un moment comme une ampoule qui s’allume – une fois que la bonne pensée arrive, Furihata s’émerveille de l’illumination. C’est _ça _qu’il croit ; c’est ça qu’il aimerait que tout le monde comprenne.

Akashi _est_ effrayant. Mais Furihata ne s’est jamais senti aussi en sécurité que quand il était avec lui.

Toute _l’épreuve_ de l’enlèvement avait été l’expérience la plus la plus terrifiante de la vie de Furihata (il se sent assez confiant d’espérer que c’est la chose la plus terrifiante qui lui arrivera jamais), et Akashi avait été là avec lui, le protégeant.

_« Je suis effrayant, Kouki. Je suis la créature la plus effrayante dans cet établissement, et je suis de ton côté. Tu n’as rien à craindre. »_

« Mais il y a des dangers, Furihata-kun, » dit Kuroko, transperçant l’épiphanie triomphante de Furihata. « Il y a des dangers à sortir avec un Miracle, et ce serait négligeant de ma part de ne pas le faire remarquer. C’est quelque chose que j’aurais aimé qui ait été expliquée aux autre petits-amis humains, avant qu’ils ne soient trop impliqués. »

« Oi, idiot, » dit Kagami, sa voix qui se casse alors qu’il baisse les yeux vers son petit-ami avec une expression d’infinie tendresse. (Ça embarrasse Furihata, il a instinctivement l’impression qu’il ne devrait pas être témoin de cette affection.) « Je regrette rien du tout, tu m’entends ? Je ferais n’importe quoi pour rester à tes côtés – je me battrais contre n’importe qui, putain, je me battrai contre tout le monde ! Je suis sûr que Tatsuya et les autres pensent la même chose. »

« Merci, Kagami-kun, » dit silencieusement Kuroko.

« Les autres ? » demande Furihata, principalement pour rappeler à ses deux amis qu’il est toujours là, parce qu’il est persuadé qu’ils vont bientôt commencer à se rouler des pelles. « Il y a d’autres personnes que toi qui sortent avec des Miracles, Kagami ? »

« Oh ouais, plein. Pratiquement un club à ce stade. Takao arrête pas de menacer de nous faire des t-shirts. »

« Himuro et Takao ? » s’exclame Furihata. « Tu te fous de moi ! »

« Et Kasamatsu de Kaijo. Et ce petit volleyeur grincheux, » clarifie Kagami.

Furihata cligne des paupières. « Tous les Miracles sont gays ? »

« A l’exception d’Aomine-kun et de Momoi-san, » dit Kuroko.

« Demande pas, » ajoute Kagami.

Furihata décide qu’il n’a pas besoin de demander. « C’est quoi ce bordel, les gars ? Si tout le monde sort avec un Miracle je vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un plat quand je veux faire pareil ! »

« Parce que _c’est_ dangereux pour tout le monde, » insiste Kuroko. « Si je pouvais retourner dans le temps et prévenir tout le monde de ne pas s’impliquer, je le ferais. Je crois que tu devrais être conscient que le danger ne s’arrêtera pas, Furihata-kun. Tu connais mieux que quiconque les risques potentiels. Ces dangers ne partiront jamais. »

Toutes les protestations de Furihata meurent dans sa gorge. Il a dit à tout le monde que son _épreuve_ était quelque chose d’exceptionnelle, pas de deuxième fois. C’est ce qu’il croit.

Mais et si c’était _faux ?_

Et pourquoi c’est le monde entier qui lui dit qu’il ne devrait pas sortir avec Akashi ? Si toutes les personnes qu’il connaît ont des opinions si fortes sur le sujet, ont-elles raison ?

« Juste pour qu’on soit d’accord, personne _peut_ vraiment voyager dans le temps, pas vrai ? » demande Kagami à son petit-ami. « C’est pas un truc que Teiko a conçu ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, » dit Kuroko.

« Oh bien. »

Furihata a lu beaucoup de romans d’amour, il sait tout sur les amants maudits, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment qu’il voudrait en être un. Pour commencer, ça ne se termine presque jamais bien pour les amants maudits. Et il n’avait pas pensé qu’il serait le genre de personnes à sortir avec quelqu’un que tout le monde dans sa vie désapprouvait. Avant.

« Furihata-kun ? » demande silencieusement Kuroko, faisant sortir Furihata de ses pensées par surprise. « Je m’excuse. Je ne souhaitais pas te faire de peine. »

« Oh, c’est pas ça ! Je– » Furihata réalise soudainement qu’il a les larmes aux yeux et il est tellement embarrassé qu’il souhaite immédiatement pouvoir mourir. Il se frotte les yeux et essaye de rire. « C’est une conversation inutile de toute façon. Je sais même pas si Akashi m’aime comme ça. »

« Je suis plutôt certain que c’est le cas, » dit Kuroko avec conviction.

_Oh,_ pense Furihata.

*

« Laisse-moi récapituler, » dit Akashi, un esprit de vengeance dans la voix. « Non seulement tu as activement dissuadé Furihata-kun de sortir avec moi, mais tu es _aussi_ d’avis _qu’aucun_ d’entre nous ne devrait avoir de petit-ami humain ? »

« Je n’ai pas dit ça, » corrige Kuroko.

« C’est exactement ce que tu as dit ! » dit Kise. « Bordel, Kuroko. T’es le pire. » Tout le monde remarque le ‘cchi’ manquant à la fin du nom de Kuroko.

« Je fais seulement pression pour qu’il en ait conscience. Tous nos amoureux sans exception ont été activement menacés ou mis en danger pendant le fiasco avec Jabberwocky, Gray et Green 7284. Aucun d’entre nous ici ne peut garantir qu’ils ne seront plus en danger à cause de nous dans le futur. La prochaine fois que quelqu’un essaye d’enlever un Miracle, ils pourraient décider que kidnapper la personne que nous aimons est le moyen le plus simple d’accomplir ça. La prochaine fois que les fantômes de notre passé reviennent nous hanter, qui dit qu’ils ne vont pas les prendre d’abord pour cibles ? »

Kuroko ne donne pas beaucoup de discours mais quand il le fait, ils ont toujours plus d’impact. Chaque personne dans cette pièce, sans exception – même, curieusement, Aomine et Momoi – ont l’air de s’être fait poignarder par un couteau de pêche de la main de Kuroko.

« Nous sommes tous conscients de ça, » fulmine Midorima. « Tu n’as pas besoin de nous rappeler les dangers. Il n’y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour le garder sain et sauf. »

« Je sais, » dit Kuroko, mais son regard se fixe sur Akashi. « Je sais que c’est vrai pour nous tous. Je suis simplement en train d’expliquer pourquoi la famille et les amis de Furihata-kun ont raison d’être concernés par son bien-être. »

Akashi se replace dans son siège, et considère ce qu’il vient d’entendre. Kuroko le défie d’une certaine manière, mais Akashi n’est pas vraiment certain de ce que l’autre garçon attend de lui.

Il _pense_ que Kuroko suggère que la meilleure chose à faire serait de laisser Furihata partir. La chose la plus prévenante à faire pour celui qu’il aime serait de rester complètement en dehors de sa vie. Ça _sonne_ certainement comme ce que Kuroko essaye de dire.

Mais tout ce qu’Akashi sait à propos de Kuroko va contre cette théorie. Kuroko a toujours, toujours fait pression pour qu’ils aient des connexions humaines, c’est absolument impossible que Kuroko regrette le fait que les autres Miracles aient commencé à sortir avec des humains. Il était plus soulagé que quiconque par les changements qui sont apparus au sein de leur Génération après que les Miracles aient trouvé des partenaires.

Un homme meilleur s’inclinerait, pense Akashi. Peu importe les intentions de Kuroko, Akashi est complètement conscient que le mieux pour Furihata serait d’avoir un amant humain. Il serait plus en sécurité de cette manière.

Mais ensuite il pense aux étudiants qui jouent au foot et pense : _Je ne suis pas une si bonne personne._

Il veut Furihata et va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l’avoir.

Kuroko lui a, au moins, donné quelques idées quant à son approche. Il a maintenant une meilleure vue d’ensemble pour son plan d’attaque.

Donc il sourit et dit : « Merci à toi, Kuroko. Tu m’as donné beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser. Le reste d’entre vous a été inutile. »

« Je ne viens pas la prochaine que tu nous envoies un mail, » dit Midorima.

« Nous savons tous les deux que c’est un mensonge, » dit Akashi. « Momoi, un mot ? J’ai quelques choses pour lesquelles j’ai besoin de te parler. Le reste d’entre vous peut rentrer. »

« Je viens _définitivement_ pas la prochaine fois, » marmonne Kise.

« Vous êtes super intenses, les gars, » dit Hinata. « Je veux dire, _sérieusement_ intenses. Détendez-vous, les gars. La mort et la destruction ne vous attendent pas à chaque tournant. »

« Pour notre défense, la mort et la destruction ont tendance à nous attendre à beaucoup trop de tournants, » dit Kise d’un air sombre.

« C’est peut-être plus simple pour toi d’être optimiste, Shouyou-kun, » dit Kuroko. « Ton petit-ami n’a jamais été blessé à cause de toi. »

« C’est pas vrai ! Je l’ai frappé derrière la tête avec une balle de volley une fois. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça compte. »

« Je lui ai aussi donné des coups de poing plusieurs fois. »

« Eh. Ça compte pas non plus. Les coups de poing de Hinachin font pas beaucoup mal, » dit Murasakibara d’une fois traînante.

« C’est vrai, Shouyou, » dit Aomine. « T’es minuscule. Tes coups de poings sont probablement rien comparés à ceux d’un humain ordinaire. »

« Vous êtes des connards. Je viens pas non plus la prochaine fois. »

Akashi esquisse un rictus. Il est confiant à 100 % qu’ils reviendront tous la prochaine fois.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demande Momoi alors que les autres commencent à sortir les uns après les autres de la salle de karaoké.

« La même chose dont j’ai toujours besoin venant de toi, Momoi, » dit Akashi avec facilité. « Une analyse d’informations. »

« Tu veux que je stalke ton petit-ami, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Et toutes les personnes qu’il connaît, s’il-te-plaît. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Akashi arrange intentionnellement les choses pour rencontrer Furihata chez l’autre garçon. Il sait que la mère de Furihata sera à la maison et très probablement son grand frère aussi. Furihata avait répondu avec un message prudent : _Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée,_ auquel Akashi avait répondu avec confiance, _Tout ira bien_.

Il a un plan, maintenant. Il a les données compilées avec minutie par Momoi et il a plusieurs cartes de crédit avec des plafonds presque illimités. La seule manière de faire ça, c’est d’attaquer le problème de front.

Il appuie sur la sonnette et il peut entendre les bruits de pas effrénés de l’intérieur de la maison. Furihata ouvre la porte deux secondes après que la sonnette ait retenti un peu essoufflé d’avoir couru pour être là le premier.

« Salut Akashi ! » dit-il, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il sort, essayant de fermer la porte derrière lui. « On devrait y aller maintenant, ouais ? »

« Sottises, Furi, » dit Akashi, souriant plaisamment. « J’ai amené des présents pour ta mère. Ce serait malpoli de ma part de ne pas me présenter. »

« Oh, mais– » commence Furihata, l’air consterné.

Akashi le pousse gentiment pour passer. Son cœur se met contre toute attente à battre plus rapidement ; si près de l’autre garçon il peut sentir son odeur, sentir la chaleur de son corps, et cela conjure des souvenirs de quand leurs corps étaient emmêlés et qu’ils étaient tous les deux désespérés de contact. Il n’a pas été si près de Furihata depuis une éternité et il n’avait pas anticipé sa propre réaction face à cette proximité. Il veut toucher ; toucher et continuer de toucher et ne jamais s’arrêter.

(_Patience,_ se sermonne-t-il. _Tu dois être patient.)_

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, _toi _? » demande Furihata Kyo d’un air impérieux alors qu’il entre dans la pièce.

« Kyo, ne sois pas malpoli, » réprimande la mère de Furihata, mais elle ramène nerveusement son regard sur Akashi, comme si elle n’était pas sûre de quoi faire de sa présence dans son salon. « Bonjour, Akashi-kun. »

« Salutations, » dit Akashi. « Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Furihata-san. Je vous ai amené ceci, pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité. » Il présente un bouquet de tournesol – ses préférées, d’après les informations de Momoi – et le présent qu’il a acquis avant de venir.

Les fleurs la surprennent et Akashi peut voir le moment où ses yeux s’adoucissent quand elle accepte le bouquet. Puis ses yeux s’écarquillent quand elle voit son cadeau et elle dit : « Oh ciel, non, je peux pas accepter. »

« Sottises, » dit Akashi. « Furihata-kun me parle toujours d’à quel point vous travaillez dur dans la maison ; vous méritez d’avoir des choses luxurieuses. » La combinaison du bain de pieds et de la machine massante était haut de gamme – pas quelque chose qu’une famille moyenne peut se permettre, mais quelque chose que Momoi lui avait assuré être un objet que la femme avait plusieurs fois observé en ligne pour voir s’il était soldé. Il peut voir sa résolution faiblir et il porte le coup de grâce : « C’est quelque chose que j’aurais aimé donner à ma _propre_ mère, si j’en avais eu une. Les histoires de Furihata-kun sur vous me font toujours penser à ce que ça aurait été, de grandir avec une maman. »

« Oh ! Pauvre garçon, bien sûr ! Dans ce cas, je peux pas dire non, pas vrai ? S’il-te-plaît, entre et assis-toi, je vais te faire du thé. »

« Merci, » dit Akashi, en même temps que Kyo dit : « M’man ! Le laisse pas te manipuler ! »

« Chut, Kyo, si tu peux pas être poli avec notre invité, va dans ta chambre. »

« _M’man_, il essaye d’acheter ton affection ! »

« _Kyo, _» prévient-elle.

Le plus âgé des Furihatas fusille Akashi du regard avec colère. Akashi n’est pas impressionné. Il s’assoit à la table de la cuisine à côté de Furihata et sourit pour encourager l’autre garçon. « Ça ne te dérange pas que nous restions un peu, n’est-ce pas ? Notre film ne commence pas avant une heure. »

« Euh… non ? » dit Furihata, faisant passer son regard entre Akashi et sa mère.

« Excellent, » dit Akashi, retournant son attention sur la mère de Furihata. « Furihata-kun me dit que vous êtes fan des dramas coréens. Avez-vous vu _My Lovely Sam Soon ?_ »

« Bien sûr ! C’est un de mes préférés ! Tu regardes des K-dramas ? »

Il en regarde maintenant. « Bien sûr, je les trouve très distrayant, et j’apprends à parler la langue. »

« C’est fascinant ! »

*

Arrivé à l’heure de partir, la mère de Furihata l’appelle Sei-kun et lui donne des recommandations sur quoi regarder ensuite. Elle dit à son fils de prendre une veste, ce à quoi Furihata grogne et obéit avec l’air tourmenté d’un fils qui a appris depuis longtemps que c’est plus simple de juste prendre une veste plutôt que d’essayer de la convaincre qu’il n’en a pas besoin.

Akashi attend à la porte, se sentant très satisfait d’à quel point les chosent se sont bien passées.

« Je sais ce que tu fais, » dit Kyo, l’étudiant se dresse de toute sa taille au-dessus de lui. Akashi résiste l’envie de lui faire un ankle-break pour le mettre à la bonne hauteur.

« Vraiment ? » répond-il, imperturbable.

« T’as peut-être berné ma mère et mon frère, mais je sais ce que tu es. »

« Et qu’est-ce que je suis ? » dit froidement Akashi. Il veut Ordonner à ce garçon de partir, mais ce serait tricher. (Et est-ce qu’il _pourrait _? Furihata est immunisé, peut-être que son frère l’est aussi. Il veut tester cette hypothèse, il veut découvrir la vérité. Mais ce ne serait pas bien, ça contrarierait Furihata, il doit rester calme.)

« T’es un monstre, » dit Kyo sans ménagement. « Et je vais pas te laisser t’approcher de mon petit frère. »

Akashi tique. Oh, ce qu’il aimerait se débarrasser de cet homme.

Et il sait qu’il devrait se tenir à carreaux, il sait qu’il doit rallier Kyo s’il veut une relation durable avec Furihata, donc il dit : « Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter, Furihata-san. Je prévois d’être très respectueux envers ton frère. »

Mais ensuite, parce que Kyo le regarde toujours comme s’il était une ordure, et Akashi ne l’a toujours pas pardonné d’avoir entravé sa relation avant même qu’elle n’ait commencé, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’ajouter : « Je prévois de le respecter minutieusement pendant plusieurs heures et dans de multiples positions. »

« Espèce de– »

« OK Akashi ! Je suis prêt à partir ! » interrompt Furihata, dévalant les escaliers, veste en main. « A plus Kyo ! »

« _Kouki, _» commence Kyo.

« J’ai mon portable ! On sera rentrés avant dix heures. » Furihata attrape le bras d’Akashi et le tire vers la porte.

Akashi ne peut pas résister à l’envie d’envoyer un dernier rictus triomphant vers Kyo alors qu’ils sortent de la maison.

*

« Tu sais, Akashi, je me souviens pas de t’avoir dit toutes ces choses sur ma mère, » dit Furihata une fois qu’ils sont dehors.

« Vraiment ? » dit innocemment Akashi. « Tu dois te tromper. Tu m’as dit beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois. »

Furihata ne fait que lui sourire avec tendresse.

*

Ils vont au cinéma, parce que c’est ce qu’Akashi pense qu’ils sont censés faire à un rendez-vous. Il pense que c’est une idée stupide, personnellement. Il préférerait bien plus faire quelque chose qui lui permettrait de parler à Furihata (comment est-il censé convaincre l’autre garçon que son bonheur dépend de s’il sort ou non avec Akashi s’il ne peut pas parler ?) et il ne comprend même pas le but d’aller au cinéma avec quelqu’un d’autre, c’est une activité très solitaire, la présence de personne d’autre n’est nécessaire, mais ensuite les lumières s’éteignent et il pense : _Oh, je vois l’intérêt maintenant._

Parce que dans le noir tout ce à quoi il pense, c’est Furihata. A quel point il est proche, au son de sa respiration, à quel point ce serait facile de prendre sa main. Leurs bras se frôlent occasionnellement sur l’accoudoir entre eux. Si Akashi tenait la main de Furihata dans ce cinéma, personne autour d’eux ne le saurait. Ce qui lui fait évidemment penser à toutes les autres choses qu’il pourrait faire dans ce cinéma et personne ne saurait dans le noir.

Le bras de Furihata reste contre celui d’Akashi sur leur accoudoir commun. Cela donne du courage à Akashi et il cède donc à la tentation et prend la main de Furihata dans la sienne. Furihata sursaute de surprise mais ne s’éloigne pas. A la place, il presse la main d’Akashi en retour et ils restent comme ça pendant le reste du film.

Akashi n’a aucune idée de ce dont parle le film.

*

Ils sont censés aller manger ensuite ; Akashi a une réservation dans un restaurant Cinq Etoiles très chic et tout. Mais après le film, tout ce à quoi Akashi pense, c’est à quel point sa main est vide maintenant que Furihata ne la tient plus et il jette toutes ces résolutions d’être patient par la fenêtre.

Ils n’ont pas parlé de romance ; pas depuis cette première confession dans la chambre d’hôpital de Furihata. Mais Akashi pense qu’il a assez de raisons d’être confiant de ses chances donc il ouvre la bouche pour dire : « Furihata-kun, je– »

« Furi-kun ! Tu es là ! Salut ! »

La main d’Akashi tique alors qu’il résiste à l’envie d’assassiner ce nouvel intrus.

« Ane-san ? _Coach ?_ Qu’est-ce que vous faîte ici toutes les deux ? » dit Furihata, bouche-bée.

« Sortie entre filles, » dit Nanase Aya en même temps qu’Aida Riko dit : « Recrutement de basket. »

Elles se regardent l’une l’autre et Aya ajoute pour aider : « Recrutement de basket, shopping, tu sais, la soirée entre filles habituelle. »

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que vous me suivez ? » s’exclame Furihata. « Est-ce que mon frère vous a envoyées ? »

« Suivre est une accusation forte, » dit Aya.

« Oui, » dit Riko.

« Riko-chan, t’es vraiment pas douée pour tout ça, » dit Aya à son amie.

« Je pense qu’être franche est la meilleure option dans notre situation, » dit Riko, haussant les épaules. « Mais maintenant qu’on est tous ensemble les gars, allons manger. Le Maji Burger est au coin de la rue. »

« J’adorerais que vous vous joigniez à nous, » dit Akashi, affichant le plus faux des sourires. « Mais malheureusement, j’ai une réservation à Eiko, et c’est seulement pour deux– »

« _A Eiko ? _» s’écrit Aya.

« Tu peux l’annuler, pas vrai ? » dit Riko, une étincelle dangereuse dans les yeux. « C’est pas plus fun, d’être avec ses amis ? »

Il y a un défi dans sa voix, et Akashi se souvient une fois de plus que cette fille a pris une équipe toute nouvelle et en a fait des champions par la force alors qu’elle n’avait que dix-sept ans. Il peut seulement imaginer ce qu’elle fera quand elle sera plus âgée. Elle renversera sûrement des nations.

« Bien sûr, » dit Akashi. « Mais pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous plutôt ? Je détesterais perdre notre réservation. »

« A _Eiko ?_ » s’exclame Aya.

« Je pensais que votre réservation était pour deux ? » dit innocemment Riko.

« Ce n’est pas un problème. Veillez m’excuser pendant que je passe un appel. » Une chose qu’Akashi a appris grâce à son père d’accueil, c’est qu’avec assez d’argent, on peut tout faire.

Et s’il va entrer dans une guerre psychologique, il veut que ce soit sur son propre terrain.

*

« J’arrive pas à croire que vous êtes là, » fulmine Furihata quand Akashi s’éloigne pour appeler le restaurant. « Comment vous saviez où j’étais ? »

« Ton frère nous a envoyé un message, » dit Aya.

« Comment vous connaissez Kyo-nii, déjà ? » exige de savoir Furihata.

« On s’est rapprochés quand tu t’es fait enlever, » dit Riko, aussi brutale qu’un coup de couteau.

Furihata cille. « Les filles, j’apprécie que vous vous inquiétiez, mais– »

« Mais rien, Furi-kun, » dit Riko. « La dernière fois que vous étiez seuls tous les deux, vous avez été kidnappés. On est juste là pour s’assurer que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

« C’est mon premier rendez-vous, » se plaint Furihata. « Mon _tout premier_ rendez-vous. » Probablement. C’est probablement un rendez-vous. Il n’en est pas sûr à 100 %, mais la session de deux heures et demi où ils se sont tenus la main suggère que leur sortie a des inclinaisons romantiques. « J’arrive pas à croire que vous ruiniez mon _tout premier_ rendez-vous. Est-ce que vous êtes des monstres ? Des monstres sans cœur ? C’est ça ? »

« Oui, » dit Aya, sans aucune sympathie, en même temps que Riko dit : « T’as juste compris ça maintenant ? »

Furihata déteste sa vie. Il est persuadé qu’il va mourir puceau.

« Je vous déteste, » dit-il vicieusement.

« Tu vas t’en remettre, » dit Aya. « J’arrive pas à croire qu’on va manger à Eiko ! »

« Je sais, » couine Riko. « J’ai entendu que c’était impossible d’avoir une réservation ! »

Furihata s’éloigne doucement, espérant qu’il pourra peut-être attraper la main d’Akashi et s’enfuir.

« Au fait, t’es encerclé par Seirin, » dit Riko l’air de rien.

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Furihata.

Riko fait un geste de la main en tenant son téléphone. « Tu pensais pas qu’on allait venir sans renfort, pas vrai ? Avec un seul message je peux convoquer les garçons de leurs positions de combats. Koganei a l’ordre de te tacler au sol si besoin. »

« Je te déteste tellement là tout de suite, » dit Furihata.

Akashi revient en souriant. Furihata l’a vu avec cette expression quand des gardes armés venaient l’emmener pour être torturé. « Nous y allons ? »

*

Akashi est très satisfait de ses manœuvres parce que dès qu’ils entrent dans le restaurant il est clair qu’il a le dessus. Les deux filles réalisent immédiatement qu’elles ne sont pas assez habillées pour les standards de ce restaurant et quand Akashi les assure gracieusement qu’il paiera pour tout le monde, il sait qu’il les a sous son contrôle.

Ça fonctionne pendant une seconde mais Riko s’en remet en premier, souriant dangereusement quand elle dit : « Évidemment que tu vas payer pour tout, Akashi-kun, c’était ton idée. Et puis, les kouhais devaient payer pour leurs senpais, tu penses pas ? »

Elle est très forte, accepte Akashi à contre-cœur.

Et pire, il réalise qu’il a fait une erreur dans ses calculs. Furihata a _aussi_ l’air pas à sa place et mal à l’aise, ce que n’était pas du tout son but. Il s’arrange secrètement pour qu’ils soient dans une salle privée.

Les filles mettent en fait Furihata à l’aise. Elles s’extasient devant le menu et le cajolent pour qu’il prenne un repas complet avec dessert, et Akashi se sent légèrement satisfait d’écouter Furihata converser avec deux personnes qu’il respecte clairement beaucoup.

Quand Furihata part pour aller aux toilettes l’atmosphère se transforme tout à coup alors que les deux filles se tournent abruptement vers Akashi. Si elles avaient tenu des pistolets, leurs armes auraient été chargées et prêtes à faire feu, pointées sur Akashi.

« Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, tu veux bien ? » dit Aya. « Quelles sont tes intentions envers Furihata-kun ? »

« Des intentions totalement honorables, je peux vous l’assurer, » dit Akashi. « Ecoutez-moi bien, je prévois complètement de faire partie de la vie de Furihata-kun. La seule chose qui m’empêcherait d’exécuter ce plan serait si _lui_ veut que je reste loin de lui ; personne d’autre. Donc puisque nous sommes honnêtes, laissez-moi vous demander ceci : qu’est-ce qui pourrait apaiser vos esprits quant au fait que je cherche à gagner le cœur de Furihata-kun ? »

Riko lance un regard calculateur à Akashi. Il pense qu’elle l’évalue ; elle le réduit à des nombres et des statistiques. Il n’a jamais aimé ce regard quand il le voyait dans les yeux des scientifiques de Teiko, et il ne l’aime pas non plus maintenant. « Ecoute-_moi_ bien, Akashi-kun, je n’ai rien contre toi personnellement. Je sais que ce n’était pas ta faute que Furi-kun ait été enlevé et blessé il y a deux mois, et je n’ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois un mutant. Mais même si tu étais un humain ordinaire avec un passé normale, je ne t’aurais quand même pas ‘aimé’ pour Furihata. Je ne pense pas que tu sois bien pour lui. »

Akashi hausse un sourcil. « Et qu’est-ce qui te rend si sûre de ça ? »

« Tu veux trop tout contrôler, et Furihata est trop docile. Je pense que tu vas toujours avoir le dernier mot après lui. Je pense que tu vas le détruire. »

C’est seulement des _années_ d’entraînement qui empêchent Akashi de réagir extérieurement. Akashi a grandi sous une surveillance intense, avec des exigences rigoureuses, où tout ce qui était moins que parfait était récompensé par de la torture, ou même par la mort. Il ne montre pas sa colère maintenant, peu importe à quel point sa rage brûle sous sa peau avec une intensité écrasante.

_Vous ne le connaissez pas_, a-t-il envie de dire. _Vous ne le connaissez pas du tout_. Furihata a passé une semaine à Teiko et il ne s’est pas brisé. Les gens dans sa vie n’ont absolument aucune idée d’à quel point il est impressionnant. Il déteste qu’ils sous-estiment Furihata plus qu’il ne haït comment ils le voient _lui_.

« Je pourrais vous Ordonner de m’obéir, » dit Akashi l’air de rien. « Je veux que vous compreniez à quel point ce serait facile pour moi de vous faire changer d’avis. Mais je ne le ferai pas. »

« Tu reçois pas de point pour être quelqu’un de correct. Tu _devrais_ être une bonne personne. Ça devrait être ton premier instinct. »

Akashi cille, malgré lui. _Mais ce n’est pas le cas. Ce ne le sera jamais, mais j’essaye et ça devrait compter._

Furihata revient et sent immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. L’air est lourd et chargé de tension. « Euuuh… Vous allez bien, les gars ? »

Akashi regarde ce garçon malheureux. Furihata est clairement mal à l’aise à cause de l’atmosphère, partagé entre son propre désir de rendre tout le monde heureux.

_Je _suis_ en train d’essayer,_ pense Akashi._ Et ça _compte.

« As-tu déjà été à MM Land ? » demande Akashi, retrouvant son sourire.

« Quoi ? » dit Furihata.

Akashi retourne son attention sur ses adversaires. « Je comprends vos inquiétudes. Vous ne m’avez pas vu interagir dans un contexte décontracté très souvent, donc c’est naturel que vous ayez des réserves. Que dîtes-vous que nous aillions tous ensemble à MM Land ? »

Les humains sont tous clairement pris de court. « Nous quatre ? » dit Riko.

« Une sortie entre amis, » dit Akashi, brandissant son sourire comme une arme. « Des amis de Furihata et des miens. Amenez l’équipe de Seirin avec vous si vous voulez. Je suis certain qu’ils préférerez ça à se cacher dans les buissons ou dans un café pas loin d’ici. »

Riko grimace. « Tu les as vu, pas vrai ? »

Akashi envoie un regard qui dit : _Je suis une élite entraînée et conçue pour être un être supérieur. Oui, j’ai remarqué un groupe de lycéens qui se cachent dans les buissons._

« Est-ce que c’est quelque chose que tu aimerais, Furi ? » demande Akashi.

« Oh– o-oui ! J’aimerais bien ! Mais– » il se tourne vers ses amies de Seirin.

« Très bien, » dit Riko d’un air méditatif. « Oui. Ça a l’air marrant. Disons, dans une semaine ? »

« Excellent, » dit Akashi. « J’achèterai les billets. »

*

Les filles les suivent jusqu’au bout du couvre-feu imposé à Furihata, donc Akashi n’a pas l’opportunité de reparler à Furihata jusqu’à ce qu’il le dépose chez lui.

« Je suis désolé, Akashi, » marmonne Furihata, évitant son regard et ayant l’air misérable. « C’est pas comme ça que j’imaginais cette journée. »

« Ce n’est pas tout à fait ce que j’avais prévu non plus, » admet Akashi.

« Je suis désolé que tout le monde ait été horrible, » dit Furihata, levant les yeux. « Tu mérites pas d’être traité comme ça. »

Quelque chose à l’intérieur d’Akashi fond et il se sent submergé par une vague de chaleur et de tendresse ; il n’a pas l’habitude de ressentir ça – ça le fait se sentir vulnérable mais aussi paradoxalement comme si tout allait bien se passer. « Si, Furihata-kun, je le mérite. Ne sois pas fâché contre tes amis. C’est tout à leur honneur qu’ils s’inquiètent à ce point pour toi. Je ne pourrais pas les respecter s’ils ne se méfiaient pas de ma présence dans ta vie. »

« Mais ils te _connaissent_ _pas_, » dit Furihata avec force. « Ils te connaissent pas du tout. »

Akashi pense que c’est drôle que ce garçon fasse si parfaitement écho aux pensées qu’il a eues plus tôt par rapport à leur opinion de Furihata.

Il tient le visage de Furihata dans le creux de ses mains, se permettant ce contact. « Alors nous devons leur faire savoir qui nous sommes. Ils verront qui nous sommes ensemble et ils retireront toutes leurs objections. »

« Akashi, » dit Furihata.

Et ils se tiennent comme ça, sur le seuil de chez Furihata, et Akashi pense à quel point ce serait facile de franchir la distance qui les sépare. « Furi, je-- »

La porte s’ouvre et Furihata Kyo est là, attrapant son petit frère par le col de son t-shirt. « Voilà. Rendez-vous terminé. Bonne nuit. » Il entraîne Furihata d’un coup et claque la porte par-dessus les protestations et les insultes de son frère.

_Des renforts,_ pense Akashi. _Je vais avoir besoin de renforts._

*

« J’arrive pas à croire que t’as fait ça ! » se plaint Furihata. « C’était tellement mal poli ! Et j’arrive pas à croire que tu as fait en sorte que _mes propres_ _amis_ sabotent mon rendez-vous ! »

« Sois content que je l’aies pas fait moi-même, espèce d’ingrat ! Je veille juste sur toi ! » répond Kyo en hurlant lui aussi.

« C’est quoi ton problème ?! » demande impérieusement Furihata.

« Ce mec est après ta vertu ! » dit Kyo, pouffant d’indignation.

La mâchoire de Furihata tombe alors qu’il dévisage son frère avec une furie sidérée. « Il peut AVOIR ma vertu ! Je VEUX PAS de ma vertu ! Ça fait des années que j’essaye activement de me débarrasser de ma vertu ! Et, espèce d’hypocrite ! On sait tous les deux que t’étais pas si vertueux quand t’avais mon âge ! »

« Les garçons, allez-vous coucher, » interrompt leur mère, sa voix transportant une colère implicite alors qu’elle s’appuie sur l’encadrement de la porte. « Vous allez réveiller les voisins. Et, demain matin, on va tous s’asseoir et avoir une _conversation._ »

Les deux frères déglutissent et traînent docilement les pieds jusqu’à leurs chambres.

*

« Sei-chan, tu aurais dû venir nous voir plus tôt, » se répand Reo. « _Evidemment _qu’on va t’aider ! »

« Tu veux dire qu’on peut traîner avec Seirin toute la journée à MM Land et que tu vas payer ? » dit Hayama avec excitation. « Je peux avoir un rendez-vous avec Izuki ? Oh mec, compte sur moi. »

« Si quelqu’un essaye de se mettre en travers de ton chemin, je vais le tabasser ! » dit Nebuya, contractant le biceps. « Je serai ton cupidon de la justice musclé ! »

Pas pour la première fois, Akashi aimerait avoir des meilleures options comme renforts.

« Akashi, je ne pense pas que tu aies bien réfléchi, » dit Mayuzumi. L’étudiant n’annonce pas à voix haute ses habituelles protestations quant au fait d’être impliqué dans la vie amoureuse d’Akashi, pour une fois.

« J’ai bien réfléchi, » insiste Akashi. « J’aimerais un rendez-vous avec Furihata-kun sans aucune interférence. Pour faire ça, j’ai besoin de vous quatre pour intercepter l’équipe de Seirin quand ils essayeront de s’impliquer. Avec _douceur_, Nebuya, pas de muscle nécessaire. »

« C’est moins fun, » proteste Nebuya. « Alors c’est juste un paquet de mecs qui traînent ensemble à MM Land. C’est un peu gay, mec. »

« Si j’arrive à gérer, ça va être _extrêmement gay, » _dit Hayama.

« Tu peux rester avec Izuki-san mais tu dois rester concentré, » avertit Akashi.

« Akashi, je t’aime, mais si ça en vient à prioriser ta libido ou la mienne, je choisis la mienne, » dit Hayama.

Très bien, pense Akashi à contre-cœur. « Garde-le juste occupé, d’accord ? »

« Ça, je peux faire ! » promet Hayama.

« Akashi, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » interjette Mayuzumi. « Tu essayes d’avoir un petit-ami, pas de gagner une guerre. »

« Ne l’écoute pas, Sei-chan, » dit Reo. « L’amour _est_ une guerre ! Si t’utilises pas toutes tes armes, tu vas perdre ! »

« Je pense pas qu’Akashi devrait prendre des conseils amoureux de la personne dont la dernière relation a fini avec une gigantesque bataille de nourriture à la cafétéria et une Assemblée Scolaire concernant le Comportement Convenable pour des Adolescents. »

« Ah ouais ? Eh bah _moi_ je pense pas que Sei-chan devrait prendre des conseils amoureux de quelqu’un qui lui des romans de pédos ! »

« Pour la dernière fois, _No Game No Life_ a une trame, des personnages et un monde vraiment complexes ! Arrête d’essayer de me faire avoir honte de lire la série ! »

« Il y a une image d’une fille de onze ans en culotte sur le couverture, tu devrais avoir honte de ça ! »

« Nous dévions du problème principal, » interrompt Akashi. Il sait d’expérience que la bataille de Mayuzumi et de Reo concernant _No Game No Life _pourrait être infinie, et il préférerait étouffer cette conversation dans l’œuf tout de suite. « Je dois prouver à Seirin que je suis un partenaire approprié pour Furihata-kun. J’ai besoin que vous veniez en renforts. Avez-vous compris votre rôle ? »

« Mais j’ai le droit de défier des gens à des bras de fer, pas vrai ? » demande Nebuya. « Si je le fais au nom de l’amour et de la justice ? »

_J’ai vraiment besoin de meilleurs renforts_, pense Akashi.

*

Kasamatsu raccroche le téléphone et passe environ trois minutes à le fixer bouche-bée, se demandant toujours si cette conversation est vraiment arrivée.

« Senpai ? » dit Kise, entrant dans la chambre de Kasamatsu après avoir dévalisé sa cuisine. « Qui c’était au téléphone ? »

« Akashi ? » dit Kasamatsu comme si c’était une question, parce qu’il n’élimine pas la possibilité d’un clone, d’un vol de corps ou de personnalités multiples. C’est déjà arrivé.

« Quoi ! Pourquoi il t’appelle, _lui_ ? » Il y a un ton jaloux, possessif dans la voix de Kise. Kasamatsu essaye toujours de coacher Kise pour qu’il s’éloigne de ses tendances jalouses, mais c’est devenu bien plus difficile depuis qu’il a déménagé à Tokyo pour la fac.

« Je pense qu’il veut que je l’aide à avoir un petit-ami ? » dit Kasamatsu, étourdi.

« _Quoi ?! » _répète Kise, s’hérissant d'indignation. « Comment ose-t-il ? Après que ce connard m’ait accusé de l’avoir facile ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, » marmonne Kise sombrement. Il s’assoit sur le lit à côté de Kasamatsu posant sa tête sur les genoux de Kasamatsu. Il lève les yeux vers Kasamatsu à travers ses cils dorés, et ça fait accélérer le cœur de Kasamatsu. Kise est si magnifique, et il a sa façon intense de le regarder comme s’il était la seule chose importante dans le monde et ça l’épate toujours à chaque fois que ça arrive.

« Ne l’aide pas, Senpai, » dit Kise. « Laisse-le mariner. Ce connard mérite de galérer. »

Kasamatsu passe sa main dans les cheveux de Kise et Kise ferme les yeux et frissonne. S’il était un chat, il serait en train de ronronner. « Tu le penses pas, » réprimande Kasamatsu.

« Senpai, tu peux pas vraiment vouloir l’_aider_ ? » gémit Kise.

Aider un mutant sociopathe à avoir un petit-ami n’est pas exactement ce que Kasamatsu veut faire de son dimanche, et il n’est même pas sûr de savoir comment sa vie est devenue comme ça. Mais Kasamatsu a un faible pour tous les Miracles. Même s’il ne connaît pas Akashi si bien que ça, il sait mieux que quiconque à quel point ils ont progressé. Kasamatsu veut soutenir tous les Miracles dans leurs tentatives de former des liens avec des humains et personnellement, il est assez irrité par l’idée que le garçon humain ait besoin d’être _protégé_ d’une relation avec un Miracle.

« C’est un peu comme ton frère, » dit Kasamatsu. « Ce qui fait de lui un peu mon beau-frère. C’est juste normal d’aider sa famille. »

Kise se lève. « Senpai ! C’est tellement beau ! Tu veux qu’on se marie, Senpai ? »

« Arrête, sois pas fou, tais-toi, » dit Kasamatsu, faisant taire Kise avant qu’il ne s’emporte.

*

Himuro raccroche son téléphone et se sent très content. « Atsushi, on va à MM Land dimanche. »

« Eh ? Pourquoi ? »

« Apparemment, on doit aider Akashi à avoir un petit-ami, mais vraiment, il paye pour tout c’est une occasion difficile à manquer. »

« C’est chiant, je veux pas y aller, » boude Murasakibara.

« Mais _Atsushi_, tu m’as pas entendu ? C’est Akashi. Akashi veut un _petit-ami, _c’est la meilleure chose que j’ai jamais entendue. »

« Il nous l’a dit, » dit Murasakibara. « C’est super chiant. »

« Tu savais et tu me l’as pas dit ? » dit Himuro. Mais après tout, il ne sait pas pourquoi il s’attendait à ce que Murasakibara rapporte des ragots. « Tu veux pas rencontrer l’humain de qui _Akashi Seijuurou _est tombé amoureux ? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit Murasakibara.

« Eh bien moi oui. Et apparemment Taiga désapprouve, ce que je trouve encore plus incroyable. On doit y être juste pour regarder l’histoire s’écrire. Il y a 90% de chance que ça va finir avec l’oeil de quelqu’un arraché, et je veux être là quand ça arrive. »

« Comme tu veux. J’y vais pas. »

« C’est dommage, » dit Himuro. « MM Land a sa propre boutique de snacks exclusifs, et on pourrait probablement faire payer Akashi pour toutes nos dépenses. »

Murasakibara y réfléchit et accepte que ça a un certain attrait.

*

« Comment t’as eu mon numéro de portable ? » demande incrédulement Takao au téléphone.

« Takao-kun, tu devrais savoir de ne pas me sous-estimer, » répond Akashi.

« Tu as demandé à Momoi, pas vrai ? »

« ...Oui. »

Takao essaye de penser à une raison pour laquelle Akashi Seijuurou l’appellerait et tout ce qu’il sait c’est que ça ne peut pas être bon. Sa première pensée serait naturellement que quelque chose est arrivé à Midorima, sauf que Takao vient juste de quitter Midorima pour répondre à cet appel ; Midorima est dans la chambre de Takao en train de faire ses devoirs (Takao a réalisé que s’il prolonge assez cet appel, Midorima aura fait le plus gros du travail quand Takao reviendra, et ensuite tout ce que Takao aura à faire, c’est recopier discrètement toutes les réponses.)

Mais si Akashi Seijuurou l’appelle, c’est probablement la fin du monde, et Takao n’a pas besoin de s’inquiéter de finir ses devoirs, dans ce cas.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demande-t-il, parce qu’il n’a pas de meilleur moyen de demander « Dans quel enfer on est encore tombé ? »

Rien n’aurait pu le préparer pour la réponse d’Akashi.

Takao passe deux minutes complètes dans un silence complet.

« Takao-kun ? M’as-tu entendu ? »

Puis Takao éclate de rire. Il rit si fort qu’à un moment il fait tomber son portable, ce qui le fait rire encore plus. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues quand il ramasse son portable et le remet contre son oreille. Il glousse toujours quand la voix silencieuse fulmine : « As-tu fini ? »

Ça le calme très rapidement, alors qu’il imagine le légiste écrire ‘Cause de la mort : s’est moqué d’Akashi Seijuurou’ sur son rapport d’homicide. « Complètement fini ! Et aussi, _j’adorerais _t’aider ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! »

« Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir de ton aide, » dit Akashi, et il sonne tellement boudeur que Takao doit retenir un autre rire.

« Non, non, je suis sérieux, dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire, Shin-chan et moi, on sera là, à tes ordres. »

Akashi expire moqueusement et lui donne les détails et Takao pense que c’est le meilleur jour de sa vie.

Quand il retourne vers Midorima il glousse toujours.

« C’était qui ? » demande Midorima.

« Tu vas jamais deviner, » dit Takao, souriant comme un maniaque. « Ça, c’était Akashi Seijuurou. »

« Quoi ? » Midorima tourne la tête si vite que ça a l’air douloureux. « Pourquoi il t’appelle,_ lui ? »_

« Shin-chan, c’est la meilleure chose du monde. Akashi a un humain de compagnie maintenant ! Et il veut notre aide ! »

Midorima se détend. « Le gosse de Seirin. »

« Tu _savais ?_ » Takao se sent complètement trahi.

« Akashi nous a convoqué une fois avant de débuter sa quête absurde. Ce n’était pas important. »

« _Pas important !_ » s’exclame Takao. « C’est Akashi Seijuurou dont on parle ! Akashi ‘tous les humains sont des déchets’ Seijuurou ! _Et_ il a appelé tous les petits-amis humains pour leur demander de l’aider ! Shin-chan, je pense pas que tu réalises ce que ça veut dire. »

Midorima a l’air décontenancé. Il se tient avec raideur alors qu’il essaye de se recomposer. « Je suis heureux pour Akashi. Mais– »

« Mais ? » répète Takao pour qu’il continue.

Midorima ne croise pas son regard. A la place, il pousse ses lunettes sur son nez et dit : « Kuroko– a dit que c’était dangereux pour les humains d’être mêlés à nous. Ça aurait été mieux si nous n’avions impliqué aucun de vous dans nos histoires– »

« _Kuroko_ a dit ça ? » explose Takao. « C’est littéralement le truc le moins logique que j’ai jamais entendu. » Kuroko avait été très satisfait de lui-même (dans son silence caractéristique) quand les autres Miracles avaient trouvé un petit-ami humain. Takao ne peut pas imaginer que l’autre garçon change d’avis.

« Il n’avait pas tort, » dit Midorima, ne regardant toujours pas Takao.

Il n’y a vraiment qu’une seule chose que Takao puisse faire quand Midorima est bête comme ça. Il marche droit vers le plus grand garçon et s’assoit sur ses genoux.

« Oi– Takao ! » bafouille Midorima, se tordant pour s’éloigner.

Takao enroule ses bras autour de Midorima qui se débat et ressert son étreinte. Il a appris cette technique de sa petite sœur Ayumi et de son chat. Elle appelle ça ‘le câlin-punition’ et Takao a adoré l’idée et l’applique à son petit-ami dès qu’il en a l’occasion.

Le corps de Midorima se détend enfin au milieu son étreinte, plus résigné qu’autre chose. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi tu t’en préoccupes. Je ne pensais pas que tu appréciais Akashi. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je peux pas le supporter ; j’ai hâte de l’écraser à l’InterHigh cette année. Mais c’est différent, Shin-chan. Akashi qui sort avec un humain, c’est une victoire pour toute l’humanité. Et aussi, j’ai vraiment envie de rencontrer le mec qui partagerait de son plein gré un lit avec _Akashi Seijuurou_. Je veux dire, tu peux imaginer ça ? »

Midorima frisonne. « Je préférerais pas. »

*

Kagami n’est pas exactement sûr de ce qu’il fait ici. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que l’équipe de Seirin toute entière est un peu perdue par cette utilisation de leur dimanche. Ou au moins, les Troisièmes Années le sont. Les autres Deuxièmes Années et Kagami ont l’air d’être en mission.

« Furi, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, » dit Kawahara.

« Vous êtes en train de gâcher mon deuxième rendez-vous avec Akashi. Mon deuxième rendez-vous _tout court_. Quand vous trouverez une copine, je vais en faire une mission personnelle de vous empêcher de conclure à la moindre occasion. »

« Si on trouve une copine un jour, ce sera juste, » dit Fukuda, avec l’air quelque peu résigné d’un lycéen qui est certain qu’il ne trouvera pas de copine dans un futur proche.

« Est-ce que Furihata-kun sort officiellement avec Akashi-kun, alors ? » questionne Kuroko.

« Je sais pas ! » gémit Furihata. « Et comment je suis censé le découvrir si tout le monde arrête pas de _saboter mes rendez-vous _? »

D’un côté, Kagami compatit avec son ami, et il veut faire tout ce qu’il peut pour l’aider.

Mais d’un autre côté, il est aussi plutôt sûr que les amis ne laissent pas leurs amis sortir avec Akashi Seijuurou.

« Est-ce que c’est pas un peu bizarre que le ratio de mecs et de filles pour cette sortie romantique soit incroyablement déséquilibré ? » se demande Izuki à voix-haute. « Ça a l’air un peu plus homosocial que les activités qu’on fait habituellement en équipe. Peut-être même un peu plus, euh... homoérotiques ? »

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu veux parler, Izuki-senpai, » dit Kuroko, pince-sans-rire, en tenant la main de Kagami.

« On est une équipe, » dit Hyuuga avec force. « Et une équipe doit faire des sacrifices pour ses camarades. » Ce discours aurait été un peu plus crédible si n’était pas en train de rougir et d’essayer si fort de ne pas fixer Riko dans ses habits de tous les jours.

« Est-ce que je peux dire encore une fois que j’apprécierais beaucoup si l’équipe ne faisait pas ce sacrifice ? » interjette Furihata.

« Non, ton opinion n’est pas valide, Furi-kun, » dit Aya. Tsuchida est le seul Troisième Année qui a l’air heureux de la sortie de l’équipe à MM Land. Probablement parce ça compte comme un rendez-vous avec sa copine.

« Euh, les gars ? Rakuzan est là, » dit Koganei.

« Tu veux dire Akashi ? » dit Kagami, tendant le cou pour voir.

« Non, je veux dire Rakuzan et la Génération des Miracles. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Kagami. Mais ensuite il les voit. Les titulaires de Rakuzan et la Génération des Miracles, plus les petits-amis humains, s’approchant de l’entrée de MM Land en masse. Rakuzan porte les mêmes t-shirts rouges assortis proclamant ‘Team Akashi’ en lettres blanches qu’ils portaient le jour de la Diète Spéciale.

« Akashi ! » dit Furihata, se glissant devant.

Riko pose une main sur son épaule pour le retenir. « Akashi-kun, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que ce n’est pas vraiment ce dont on s’était mis d’accord. »

« Oh ? » dit platement Akashi. « J’ai bien dit un rassemblement des amis de Furihata-kun et des miens. »

« Et comment c’est censé fonctionner ? C’est pratiquement une sortie scolaire, » dit Hyuuga, perplexe. Mais il a absolument raison, il y a plus de vingt personnes ici, c’est pas comme s’ils pouvaient errer à MM Land comme un troupeau de moutons.

« Evidemment, nous allons devoir nous séparer en groupes plus petits, » dit Akashi. « Je vais payer les billets, alors. » Il s’excuse avant que Riko ne puisse protester.

Kagami a _vraiment_ aucune idée de ce qu’il fait là.

*

D’une manière ou d’une autre, Kagami finit dans un groupe constitué de lui, Kuroko, Himuro et Murasakibara. Il n’est pas entièrement sûr de comment tous les groupes ont été faits, il a eu un tourbillon de voix et de froissements de vêtements et de promesses de se retrouver à la location centrale à une certaine heure. Kagami n’a pas de problème avec une organisation en groupes, sur le papier, mais ça commence à avoir l’air d’un double rendez-vous avec son frère et c’est juste _chelou_.

C’est pas qu’il est contre passer du temps avec Himuro et son copain, mais il pense que c’est du gâchis qu’ils soient réunis tous les quatre et qu’ils ne jouent pas au basket.

C’est vraiment seulement naturel de défier Murasakibara à un concours de mangeurs hot-dogs. La nourriture du parc est chère, mais hey, c’est Akashi qui paye.

*

« C’est, parfois, un peu alarmant de voir à quel point ces deux-là sont similaires, » dit Himuro, vaguement nauséeux à la vue de Kagami et Murasakibara inhalant les hot-dogs. Ça lui rappelle les films qu’il regardait pendant Shark Week, en Amérique.

Kuroko émet un son vague et évasif. Il a aussi l’air d'avoir la nausée.

Himuro jette un coup d’œil au garçon plus petit. « Donc de quel côté _toi_ tu es, de toute façon ? Est-ce que t’es pour la Team Akashi ou la Team Furihata ? »

« Je suis neutre. Comme la Suisse, » répond énigmatiquement Kuroko.

« Hmm. » Himuro médite sur ça.

*

« J’ai l’impression qu’on a perdu de vue notre but original, » dit Hyuuga en fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as absolument raison, » dit Hayama, collé à Izuki. « Tu devrais probablement trouver ta coach. Je parie qu’elle te garderait concentré. »

Izuki fronce les sourcils, parce que ce n’est pas la première fois que Hayama essaye pas-si-subtilement de se débarrasser de Hyuuga. Et puis, Hayama se tient très près de lui, si près que leurs corps n’arrêtent pas de se frôler accidentellement, et c’est un peu – rebutant.

« J’adorerais aller trouver Riko, » grommelle Hyuuga. « Je commence à avoir l’impression d’être à un rendez-vous avec Izuki. »

« Hyuuga, j’en serais honoré, » dit Izuki avec malice. « Oh Captain, my Captain– »

« On devrait faire une attraction ! » interrompt Hayama, d’une voix forte, tirant le bras d’Izuki et l’entraînant vers les grands-huit. « J’aime ceux qui vont à l’envers, et toi, Izuki ? »

« En fait j’ai rapidement la nausée, » admet Izuki. « Mais j’adorerais une glace là tout de suite – ce serait vraiment _givré_, tu penses pas ? »

Hayama éclate de rire, quelque chose qui surprend toujours Izuki à chaque fois que ça arrive. « Elle était bonne ! Je vais t’en chercher une ! Tu veux quel parfum ? »

« Fraise, » dit faiblement Izuki et Hayama s’en va en sautant.

Izuki attend que Hyuuga lui hurle dessus pour le jeu de mot, mais Hyuuga se gratte juste la tête et dit : « Oublie ça, j’ai l’impression que t’es à un rendez-vous avec _lui_. »

« Oh Dieu merci, je pensais être le seul à l’avoir remarqué, » dit Izuki.

Les deux amis se regardent quelques secondes. Hyuuga finit par rompre le silence avec : « Si tu commences à sortir avec lui t’es tout seul. Je peux pas m’inquiéter pour plus d’un coéquipier qui veut sortir avec un homme de Rakuzan, et là tout de suite, Furi est ma priorité. »

« Je pense pas qu’on fait du très bon travail, » dit Izuki.

*

« Les gars, je sais pas pour vous, mais ça commence à me mettre mal à l’aise, » dit Nebuya, n’arrêtant pas de bouger. Il est avachi et il faut un moment à Mitobe pour comprendre pourquoi avant qu’il réalise enfin que le pauvre garçon essaye de se rendre plus petit.

« Eh ? De quoi tu parles ? » dit Koganei, se retournant pour regarder les deux garçons plus grands avec une expression perplexe.

Mitobe grimace. Ils ont suivi Koganei à la section du zoo où on peut caresser les animaux, parce qu’il voulait les voir. Mais ils se font _dévisager_.

Mitobe a beaucoup de jeunes frères et sœurs qui lui ressemblent tous beaucoup. Donc il a l’habitude de traîner dans les aires de jeu pour enfants et ça ne lui est jamais venu à l’esprit de se sentir mal à l’aise en présence d’enfants. Mais il devient de plus en plus conscient du fait que trois grands lycéens qui ne sont pas, actuellement, accompagnés d’enfants attirent beaucoup de regards inquiets des adultes qui sont là. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’ils sont à cinq minutes d’atterrir sur une liste de surveillance de prédateurs sexuels donc il envoie un regard suppliant à Koganei.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ce serait bizarre d’être entourés de gosses ? Tu traînes toujours avec tes frères et sœurs ; ça pas si diff– oh. J’ai compris. Ouais, OK. Allons-y. » Koganei se retourne vers les lapins et le mouton une dernière fois avant de soupirer.

« Comment t’as fait ça ? Est-ce que vous vous parlez par la pensée ? C’est quoi ce bordel ? » dit Nebuya.

« Tu finis par comprendre le truc, » dit Koganei, hochant la tête. « De toute façon, on va avoir du mal à trouver un endroit où on sort pas du lot. »

Nebuya grogne. « Les choses que je fais pour Akashi. »

Cette phrase provoque un pincement de culpabilité. Mitobe est venu ici parce que Riko comptait sur lui pour veiller sur Furihata, mais il n’a pas vraiment fait ça. Maintenant il a l’impression de décevoir Riko _et _d’être en danger de finir sur une liste de surveillance.

*

Kasamatsu était assez content du groupe dans lequel il avait fini, parce que (à l’exception de Kise), tout le monde était en Troisième Année ou à la fac et tout le monde (encore une fois, à l’exception de Kise) était plus ou moins le genre de personnes sérieuses avec qui Kasamatsu s’entend le mieux.

Mais Kise était décidément mécontent parce qu’il voulait faire des trucs de couples avec Kasamatsu et Kasamatsu ne le laissait pas faire. Tsuchida était très mécontent parce qu’il était allé à MM Land avec sa petite-amie et puis s’était retrouvé séparé d’elle pour la majorité de la journée et Mayuzumi avait juste l’air mécontent d’être là en général. Kasamatsu suspecte que c’est juste son expression par défaut. Ça fait beaucoup de gens mécontents dans un seul groupe.

« Senpai ! Ils ont une section de jeu ! Tu veux que je te gagne un ours en peluche géant, Senpai ? Je suis vraiment fort ! » dit Kise, en montrant du doigt.

« Non, n’y pense même pas, » feule Kasamatsu. « Je veux _pas_ porter un ours géant pour le reste de la journée. » Et ses colocs vont jamais lui laisse l’oublier s’il en ramène un à la maison. Ils le charrient déjà assez pour sortir avec un lycéen mannequin.

« A quel point t’es fort ? » demande curieusement Tsuchida. « J’aimerais en gagner un pour Aya-chan, mais je suis vraiment mauvais à ce genre de trucs. »

« Il y a un truc, je vais te montrer ! » dit Kise, emmenant le Troisième Année de Seirin jusqu’à la section des jeux.

Kasamatsu soupire. Il va finir par se balader avec un ours géant, il le sait.

« Tu vas finir avec cet ours, » fait écho Mayuzumi aux pensées de Kasamatsu.

« La ferme, je sais, » dit sèchement Kasamatsu.

Mayuzumi esquisse un sourire moqueur. « Oh, les tourments de sortir avec un homme plus jeune. »

Kasamatsu le fusille du regard. Il ne connaît pas l’autre étudient assez bien pour le frapper, mais il en a vraiment envie...

« Tu fais aussi parti de la Team Akashi, pas vrai ? » demande Mayuzumi.

Kasamatsu cligne des yeux. « Ouais, je suppose. Je l’aurais pas dit comme ça, mais ouais. »

« Donc le seul dans notre groupe qui fasse parti de la Team Furihata est le pauvre mec qui voulait juste un rendez-vous avec sa copine ? »

« On dirait bien, » dit Kasamatsu en haussant les épaules.

Mayuzumi hausse les épaules en retour. « Ça rend mon job plus facile. Akashi nous a donné une de ses cartes de crédit. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis, est-ce qu’on devrait aller dans une boutique de souvenirs et voir c’est quoi la limite de sa carte. »

Kasamatsu pense que, éthiquement, il devrait dire non. Mais il a dû supporter beaucoup de choses à cause des Miracles ces dernières années, et honnêtement, ça sonne comme une bonne idée. « Si tu veux, pourquoi pas ? »

*

« Ecoute, c’est pas que j’ai quoi que ce soit contre Akashi. Je dis juste, est-ce que tu voudrais qu’il sorte avec un de _tes_ amis ? » demande Fukuda.

« Oh, bordel, non, » dit Takao avec légèreté. « Je veux dire, te méprends pas. Je suis pas le genre de personnes qui se mêlent de la vie amoureuse de qui que ce soit, mais s’il sortait avec l’un de mes amis, je devrais traîner avec lui, tu sais ? »

« Exactement ! » dit Fukuda, faisant des gestes avec ses mains. « tu peux imaginer jouer à des jeux-vidéo avec _Akashi Seijuurou ?_ »

« Ou pire, des otome games ? » demande Kawahara, avec une horreur grandissante.

Takao éclate de rire à l’image.

« Et si on allait au ciné ! » continue Fukuda. « On devrait aller au ciné avec Furi et Akashi Seijuurou. »

« Et si on organisait une fête et qu’on voulait que Furi vienne, on devrait aussi inviter Akashi. Akashi à une arcade, Akashi au karaoké. Je peux pas l’imaginer. Euh. Sans vouloir t’offenser, Midorima, » dit Kawahara.

« Je ne suis pas offensé, » dit Midorima. « Je n’arrive en fait pas non plus à imaginer Akashi dans l’un de ces endroits. »

Takao frappe sur le dos. « Pas Shin-chan ! Shin-chan est excellent au karaoké ! »

« La ferme, Takao. »

« Il est nul aux jeux-vidéo, par contre, ce qui pour moi fait de lui la personne parfaite avec qui jouer. Akashi ‘Je suis absolu’ Seijuurou nous détruirait sûrement tous, et ce serait juste déprimant, n’est-ce pas ? »

« C’est vrai, » acquiesce Fukuda. « Je veux dire, je suis content pour Furi, mais aussi inquiet ? Je veux dire il – oh hey, dans quel groupe est Furi, au fait ? »

« Tu sais ce qui serait dérangeant ? » se dépêche de dire Takao. « Entendre parler de la vie sexuelle d’Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata-kun ne pourra jamais rien vous dire de sexy sans que vous imaginiez Akashi Seijuurou nu. »

Fukuda et Kawahara frissonnent. Tout comme Midorima.

*

« Je dis pas que tu as tort, pas exactement, mais tes inquiétudes sont invalides. Et aussi, tu as complètement tort, » dit Reo.

« Merci de mettre ça au clair, » dit Riko.

Elle avait voulu coller Akashi comme de la glue, mais Reo avait insisté qu’elles « avaient besoin de parler, entre filles » et avait forcé ses bras dans ceux de Riko et d’Aya et elles furent dans un groupe ensemble avant que Riko ne réalise ce qui se passait.

« Je voulais te demander, Riko-chan, depuis longtemps ! T’es une dame du sport, je suis une dame du sport. Je comprends _complètement_ à quel point c’est fatiguant de veiller sur un groupe de garçons turbulents ! Ils font ressortir l’instinct maternel – tu veux leur faire des câlins mais tu veux aussi les frapper pour ramener de la boue à l’intérieur – c’est compliqué ! Tu veux seulement ce qu’il y a de mieux pour eux et ils ne comprennent simplement pas que tu sais ce qu’il y a de mieux pour eux ! Et puis ils oublient que t’es une fille et agissent ou parlent _vraiment_ comme des porcs, comme mater une pauvre fille à large poitrine qui ne se doute de rien et tu veux les frapper à nouveau. »

Riko ne peut pas s’empêcher d’acquiescer – oui, c’est _en effet_ les épreuves qu’elle doit supporter au quotidien.

« Et c’est pourquoi je ne te blâme pas du tout d’être inquiète pour ton garçon. Mais Sei-chan est un gentleman ! Vraiment, le meilleur des meilleurs. Il est tout ce que tu recherches chez un petit-ami ! Il est beau, riche, intelligent, athlétique – vraiment, c’est le genre de garçon qui n’apparaît que dans les shoujos. Le genre qui est bon à tout et tu n’as aucune idée de pourquoi il tomberait amoureux du personnage principal ordinaire, mais il le fait et tu l'encourages à chaque fois, tout en sachant qu’un tel garçon n’existe pas dans la vraie vie ! Les shoujos _ruinent _nos attentes pour ce que les vrais garçons sont. Vraiment, Riko-chan, Aya-chan, votre garçon est en train de vivre le rêve du shoujo. J'arrive pas à croire que vous essayiez de vous mettre en travers de ça. »

« Akashi n’est _pas _le héros parfait d’un shoujo, » interjette Riko.

« Eh bien, non, tu as raison. Il devrait être plus grand pour ça, mais on peut pas tout avoir. Et aussi, ne dis pas ça à Sei-chan, il est très sensible au sujet de sa taille. »

« C’est pas ce que je voulais dire !! » proteste Riko alors qu’Aya éclate de rire.

« Et je vais te dire une chose, entre filles, » Reo baisse le volume de sa voix pour rencontrer les standards des conspirations. « Il n’est pas petit partout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Reo-chan ! » s’exclame Aya, comprenant avant Riko.

« Oh, je sais, je suis terrible et j’irai en enfer, » ajoute joyeusement Reo. « Mais ils me laissent me changer avec les garçons à cause de leur perception erronée de mon genre, donc vous pouvez pas m’en vouloir de me rincer l’œil. Riko-chan, je suis sûre que tu as fait la même chose. »

« _C’est pas vrai ! »_ dit Riko, indignée.

« Satoshi-kun m’a dit que tu avais fait enlever leurs t-shirts à tous les garçons et que tu les avais faits s’aligner, » dit Aya avec reproche.

« C’était pour l’entraînement ! » bafouille Riko.

« _Ça, _c’est un super-pouvoir que j’aimerais avoir, » dit Reo. Elle soupire. « C’est impossible. Je n’utiliserais mon pouvoir que pour le mal. »

« Mmm. Moi aussi, » acquiesce Aya.

« Vous déviez toutes les deux du sujet de la conversation ! Et aussi, dans quel groupe a fini Furi-kun ? Je veux vérifier avec les autres, » demande Riko, sortant son portable.

« Riko-chan, maintenant qu’on est amies, je dois te demander, est-ce que tu aimes Kiyoshi ou Junpei-chan ? »

« Quoi ? » glapit Riko, faisant presque tomber son portable.

« En tant que Roi Sans Couronne, j’ai l’impression d’être légèrement baisée envers Kiyoshi, mais en tant que Meneuse, j’ai aussi un faible pour Junpei-chan, donc je suis devant un dilemme. Donc, lequel _toi_ tu aimes ? »

« Quoi – c’est pas – c’est juste ridicule ! Cette question est ridicule ! Aya-chan, aide-moi ! »

« Je, eummm, en fait _j’aitoujoursvoulusavoirçamoiaussi_, désolée Riko-chan ! »

« Aya ! »

« Je dis juste, si tu _devais_ choisir. Kiyoshi ? Junpei-chan ? Les deux en même temps ? Oooh, _les deux_, ça a des possibilités. »

« Je vous déteste toutes les deux ! » dit Riko, rougissant furieusement, refusant de même reconnaître la dernière phrase de Reo, et toutes les images qu’elle conjure. « Vous irez _toutes les deux _en enfer. »

« On t’y verra, » chante Reo. « Oh regardez, des bijoux d’oreilles en fourrure ! On _doit_ les acheter. Je veux des oreilles de lapin, Riko-chan, tu serais adorable avec ses oreilles de chats, tu penses pas ? »

« Des oreilles d’ours ! On devrait prendre des oreilles d’ours ! Je veux des oreilles de souris ! » dit Aya pour aider.

Riko soupire.

Elle a un peu envie des oreilles d’ours, quand même.

*

« Akashi, _je suis tellement impressionné là tout de suite_, » s’émerveille Furihata.

Il n’est même pas certain de comment c’est arrivé. Il a regardé pendant que tout s’est mis en place et il n’est _toujours_ pas certain de comment c’est arrivé. C’était comme si tout le monde parlait en même temps et il y eut un chaos de corps qui se déplacent et puis, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il ne resta qu’Akashi et Furihata et personne ne sembla remarquer qu’ils n’étaient dans le groupe de personne.

« J’ai eu beaucoup d’aide, » admet Akashi.

« Quand même, t’avais tout planifié, pas vrai ? » Furihata s’émerveille toujours des machinations d’Akashi.

« Naturellement. »

« Mais – pourquoi ? Je veux dire, te méprends pas, je suis heureux de passer du temps seul avec toi. Mais c’était ton idée d’inviter tout Seirin, n’est-ce pas ? Pour qu’ils nous voient ensemble ? Pourquoi les inviter tous ici si on va juste les semer de toute façon ? »

Akashi hausse un sourcil, comme si la réponse devrait être évidente. « Furihata-kun, c’était très important pour moi que je puisse te parler en privé. Et la seule manière dont je pouvais m’assurer que nous ne serions pas interrompus était de m’assurer que toutes les personnes qui auraient pu nous interrompre étaient occupées ailleurs. »

« Oh. _Wow_, » Furihata laisse l’exclamation s’échapper avant qu’il ne puisse la retenir. Puis il grimace d’à quel point ça sonne nul. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher – il sait avec quelle habilité Akashi peut faire des stratégies et manipuler un groupe, mais ça l’impressionne toujours quand il le voit en action.

« Pourquoi, euh, pourquoi tu devais me parler en priver ? » Le cœur de Furihata bat à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il est si nerveux d’entendre la réponse d’Akashi – il n’est pas idiot, il peut deviner, mais ils ne l’ont pas dit à voix haute, et dès que c’est dit tout changera, tout, et Furihata est anxieux mais aussi impatient et submergé par ses attentes.

Akashi rencontre son regard, stable et intense. Il prend les mains de Furihata dans les siennes et dit : « Je suis certain que mes actions ont depuis longtemps trahi mes sentiments, je _dois_ te dire une nouvelle fois l’ardeur avec laquelle je t’admire et je t’aime. Je veux avoir une vraie relation avec toi. J’étais prêt à attendre que tu mettes tes idées au clair – j’aurais attendu aussi longtemps qu’il l’aurait fallu. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, dis-le-moi franchement et je n'insisterai pas. Mes désirs, mes affections n’ont pas changé. »

« Oh, je – attends, est-ce que tu es en train de citer _Orgueil et Préjugés ? »_

« J’ai paraphrasé quelques phrases ci et là, oui. »

Bordel. C’était sexy. Furihata déglutit avec difficulté et il rougit si fort qu’il peut sentir son visage brûler. Il est cloué par le regard d’Akashi – rien sur cette terre n’est comparable à avoir toute l’attention d’Akashi Seijuurou sur lui.

Furihata avait toujours pensé que le jour où la personne qu’il aimerait confesserait ses sentiments pour lui serait le plus heureux de sa vie. Ce moment devrait être une surcharge d’extase. A lieu de ça, il se sent juste curieusement triste. « Akashi, je – tu sais que je t’aime, tu dois le savoir. Tu sais tout. »

Les mains d’Akashi se resserrent autour des siennes. L’expression d’Akashi ne faiblit pas, mais il y a une distance sur son visage maintenant, comme s’il était à Teiko. Il n’aime pas ce qu’il entend. « Furihata ? »

Furihata n’a jamais voulu être la personne qui met cette expression sur le visage d’Akashi. « Je _t’aime_. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne – et je pense pas que je pourrais jamais aimer quelqu’un d’autre comme je t’aime. Mais je suis juste – moi. Je ne suis qu’un humain ordinaire. Un jour tu vas réaliser que je ne suis qu’un humain ennuyeux et je – » il s’arrête avant de pouvoir dire : _J’en mourrai_.

Ça a été l’une de ses peurs secrètes depuis un moment déjà. Une peur à laquelle il ne s’est pas permis de trop penser quand il s’est fait emmener par les objections de Kyo à sa romance, mais qui était bien présente au fond.

Furihata sait qu’Akashi se sent redevable envers lui pour ce qu’il s’est passé à Teiko. Mais la gratitude n’est pas infinie. Maintenant, face à la confession d’Akashi, il ne croit toujours pas qu’il puisse être quelque chose qu’Akashi désire.

« Et toi ? » demande silencieusement Akashi. « Je suis un monstre, Furi. Le jour viendra-t-il où tu réaliseras que je ne suis qu’un tueur ? »

« Ça n’arrivera _jamais ! » _dit férocement Furihata.

« Je te crois. Accorde-moi s’il-te-plaît la même confiance. Tu es extraordinaire et le seul que je désirerai jamais. Dis-moi s’il-te-plaît que je peux avoir une place dans ta vie. »

Furihata refuse de pleurer à ce moment. A la place, il franchit la distance qui les sépare et embrasse Akashi, se sentant plus courageux qu’il ne l’a jamais été. C’est comme rentrer à la maison : la familiarité du baiser, le sentiment de justesse qui va avec, c’est tout ce que Furihata a désiré ces derniers mois. La dernière fois qu’il a embrassé Akashi ils étaient à Teiko, et peut-être que ça devrait avoir des connotations négatives maintenant mais Furihata ne se sent qu’en sécurité, plus en sécurité qu’il n’en a jamais cru possible, et il veut que ça continue pour toujours.

Ils se séparent quand le son de parents désapprobateurs leur rappelle qu’ils sont toujours en public.

« J’avais prévu tout un rendez-vous, » dit Akashi. « Une liste très élaborée de choses à faire. »

« Oh, » dit Furihata, son esprit étourdi. « Je pense pas qu’il y avait quelque part de privé sur cette liste ? »

« Eh bien si, » ronronne Akashi. « En fait, il y a un endroit. »

« Alors – peut-être qu’on pourrait sauter jusqu’à cette partie ? »

« Une excellente suggestion, Furi. »

*

Tous les groupes étaient censés se retrouver sur un coin d’herbe où il y aurait bientôt un spectacle de feux d’artifice. Alors que les groupes arrivent lentement à l’endroit désigné, les absences notables rendent les choses claires.

« Attendez, attendez, vous voulez dire que Furi n’était dans aucun groupe ? » s’exclame Riko. « Et Akashi non plus ? Reo-chan, comment tu as pu ? »

« Désolée, Riko-chan, ma loyauté est pour Sei-chan pour toujours. Mais je suis si contente qu’on soit amies maintenant ! »

« Tatsuya, t’étais du côté _d’Akashi ?_ » demande Kagami à son frère, se sentant vaguement blessé mais plus mortifié qu’autre chose.

« Désolé, Taiga. C’est très Civil War, tu penses pas ? Je pense que ça me met dans la Team Iron Man, » répond Himuro.

« T’es tellement un geek, » dit Kagami. « Kuroko, est-ce que _toi_, tu étais au courant ? »

« J’avais des soupçons, » répond Kuroko.

Avant que Kagami ne puisse commenter tout le monde est distrait par l’apparition d’Akashi et de Furihata qui se promène jusqu’à eux, main dans la main.

Le couple se tient devant leurs amis : Akashi a l’air très fier de lui, Furihata a l’air légèrement contrit mais défiant, ils ont tous les deux l’air un peu ébouriffé (et Kagami va pas trop penser à _ça, _nope.)

Riko met ses mains sur ses hanches et dit : « C’est pas ce qu’on avait dit. »

« Je souhaitais parler à Furihata-kun en privé, » dit Akashi sans aucune honte.

« Je vois pas comment nous manipuler va nous rassurer que tu sortes avec Furi-kun, » dit Aya avec colère. « Si tu nous dis que tu veux faire tes preuves en nous montrant comment tu te comportes au quotidien et qu’ensuite tu t’arranges pour passer toute la journée seul avec Furi-kun, je suis pas certain que je puisse jamais te faire confiance. Ton manque de fidélité ne présage rien de bon chez quelqu’un qui sort avec mon ami. »

« Non, » dit Akashi, tendu, ses yeux brillant d’accusation. « Injuste je l'ai peut-être été, faible et vindicatif sûrement, mais jamais inconstant. »

Kagami a juste assez de temps pour penser : _C’est quoi ce bordel ?_ Avant qu’une Nanase Aya visiblement prise de court bégaye : « Est-ce que – est-ce que tu viens de citer _Persuasion_ de Jane Austen ? »

« Oui, » dit Akashi, souriant avec tendresse à Furihata. « Jane Austen est l’auteur préférée de Furi, donc j’ai lu tous ses livres. »

Aya cligne de surprise, bouche-bée. Puis, d’une voix étranglée elle dit : « Bordel. C’est hot. »

« Aya-chan ! » s’exclame Tsuchida.

« Eh bien, ce serait sympa que _toi_ tu lises mes livres préférés, Satoshi-kun. »

Kagami ne peut pas s’empêcher de regarder l’expression vaguement mélancolique sur le visage de Kuroko qui suggère que ça ne le dérangerait pas _lui non plus _et bordel de merde, Kagami est maintenant en train de perdre des points de petit-ami face à _Akashi Seijuurou_.

« Je _suis_ désolé d’avoir dérangé tout le monde, » plaide Furihata. « Mais j’aime vraiment Akashi. Je veux être avec lui, quoi qu’il arrive. Mais vous êtes tous important pour moi et j’ai juste– »

Furihata a l’air pris dans une situation terrible ; il a l’air misérable et anxieux et un peu perdu. Kagami commence à se sentir un peu mal.

« Furi-kun, tu sais qu’on veut ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi– » commence Riko, en même temps qu’Akashi dit : « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour apaiser les choses– »

La coach de Seirin et le capitaine de Rakuzan se dévisage pendant quelques secondes avant qu’Akashi dise : « Je _ferai_ tout ce que je peux faire pour apaiser vos esprits quant à ma présence dans la vie de Furihata. »

« Tu devrais t’excuser, » demande Furihata, poussant Akashi dit coude. « Ils en _ont_ bavé pour venir ici. »

Akashi a l’air d’avoir absolument aucun remord que l’équipe de Seirin ait pu en baver. Mais son visage s’adoucit et quand il s’adresse à l’équipe de Seirin il dit : « Je m’excuse. Je sais que vous étiez juste inquiets pour votre ami. »

Et Kagami pense que toutes choses considérées Akashi a probablement dépensé des milliers de dollars aujourd’hui pour pouvoir avoir un rendez-vous avec Furihata. Il a évidemment fait très attention aux passe-temps de Furihata s’il lit des livres d’amour pour lui _et _apparemment Furihata est sur la bonne voie pour avoir Akashi complètement enroulé autour de son petit doigt.

Riko a l’air d’arriver aux mêmes conclusions, donc elle hoche la tête et dit : « Très bien. Tu peux sortir avec Furi-kun. Mais si tu le blesses de n’importe quelle manière, tu le regretteras, compris ? »

« Je comprends, » dit solennellement Akashi. « Je n’en attendais pas moins. »

Le spectacle de feux d’artifice commence, tuant avec efficacité toute autre discussion.

Toute cette journée a été assez absurde, du point de vue de Kagami. Mais alors que la main de Kuroko se retrouve dans la sienne il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il ne regrette pas d’être venu. Et il a prouvé qu’il pouvait manger plus de hot-dogs que Murasakibara, donc il est prêt à dire que cette journée a été une victoire.

*

« Kuroko ? »

Kuroko arrête de marcher. Il partage un regard avec Kagami et indique que Kagami devrait partir devant. Kagami fait claquer sa langue mais il avance quand même, les laissant avoir un moment en privé. « Oui, Mayuzumi-san ? »

L’ancien étudiant de Rakuzan regarde Kuroko avec curiosité. « Akashi nous a raconté ce que tu as dit. Il avait l’air de penser que tu désapprouvais sa relation avec ton ami. »

« Ce n’est pas le cas, » clarifie Kuroko.

Mayuzumi acquiesce. « Ouais, c’est ce que je pensais. Mais pourquoi dire tout ça, alors ? Si t’es content que les Miracles sortent avec des humains, pourquoi les faire se sentir couplables des dangers potentiels que leurs petits-amis pourraient rencontrer ? »

Les lèvres de Kuroko tiquent et il répond : « J’ai conseillé de forger des liens avec des humains depuis très longtemps maintenant et les autres Miracles m’ont toujours tourmenté pour mes croyances. Akashi-kun en particulier a été assez brutal envers un de mes amis humains. Je suppose que je voulais le voir être en difficulté un peu. »

« Wow. C’est mesquin. » Kuroko ne dit rien donc Mayuzumi continue. « Te méprends pas, j’approuve complètement. Je suis sûr que j’aurais fait la même chose. Mais et si ça s’était retourné contre toi ? C’est un peu méchant de risquer les chances que tes amis ont de trouver le bonheur. »

« Ils n’auraient pas pu trouver le bonheur s’ils n’étaient pas prêts à travailler dur pour l’avoir. Et puis, j’avais foi en Akashi-kun, » répond Kuroko. Et alors qu’il se tourne vers le dos de Kagami qui l’attend il ajoute : « J’avais également foi en Furihata-kun. »

*

Ils prennent une voiture privée pour retourner chez Furihata. Furihata s’endort sur l’épaule d’Akashi alors qu’ils se tiennent la main et Akashi ne peut pas s’empêcher de pense à quel point il a l’impression que tout sa vie l’a mené jusqu’à ce moment. C’est pour ça qu’il a vécu. C’est pour ça qu’il a survécu. Pour beaucoup de choses, Akashi a l’impression de devoir et une excuse et un merci à Kuroko. Il a un peu honte de réaliser qu’il n’a jamais dit ni l’un ni l’autre à Kuroko.

Quand la voiture se gare devant la maison de Furihata, Akashi l’embrasse pour le réveiller. « Furi, nous sommes arrivés. »

« Oh, » dit Furihata en se frottant les yeux. « Oh ! J’arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormi ! » Il sonne déçu de lui-même. « Je voulais pas que ça finisse, » dit-il timidement.

« Ce n’est pas fini. Ça ne fait que commencer, » dit Akashi. « Nous aurons beaucoup d’autres jours comme celui-ci. »

« Ouais, » dit Furihata, souriant. Quand il se tourne vers chez lui son visage s’assombrit et il dit : « Mon frère est toujours pas d’accord. »

« Je sais. C’est lui le prochain que je convaincrai, » dit Akashi, sûr de lui. « Je te l’ai dit, n’est-ce pas ? Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureux, Furi. »

Furihata rougit et il dit : « Moi aussi. Je veux dire je vais m’assurer que _toi_ tu es heureux, Akashi. Ça peut pas être que moi. »

« Je suis heureux, » dit Akashi avec douceur. Et c’est probablement la première fois de sa vie que ça a jamais été vrai.

**~Epilogue~**

_Les Miracles_

« Donc tu as un petit-ami maintenant, Akashicchi, » raille Kise. « Ça fait de toi l’un des nôtres maintenant ! N’hésite pas à venir le voir si tu as des questions, parce que j’ai biiiiiien plus d’expérience que toi quand on parle d’amour ! »

« Je n’aurai jamais besoin de ton aide, » le congédie immédiatement Akashi.

Ils sont tous rassemblés aujourd’hui – tous les huit, même Hinata – improbablement parce que leurs moitiés ont décidé de se réunir ensemble. Sans eux. Et logiquement il n’y avait aucune raison pour laquelle les Miracles avaient besoin d’être réunis juste parce que leurs petits-amis sont tous partis s’amuser ensemble (sans eux) mais personne n’avait vraiment semblé savoir quoi faire tout seul donc ils s’étaient rassemblés naturellement.

« Je suis confiant d’être déjà le petit-ami supérieur sous tous les angles, » continue Akashi. « J’ai gagné l’affection des parents de Furihata, et je suis lentement en train de convaincre son frère, je suis toujours attentif à ses besoins ; je suis certain d’être un petit-ami plus attentionné que _tu_ pourrais jamais l’être, Kise. »

« Être un bon petit-ami n’est pas une compétition, » dit Midorima avec colère.

« C’en est une. Et je gagne, » dit Akashi, d’un air suffisant.

« Fais attention Akashicchi, c’est presque une déclaration de guerre, » défie Kise.

« Et puis, je souhaiterais également que tout le monde sache que mon humain est le meilleur, » continue Akashi.

Et _personne_ ne peut laisser _ça_ passer.

« Quoi ? T’es fou ? Senpai est clairement le meilleur ! Senpai est venu nous rendre visite quand personne ne voulait nous voir. »

« Je souhaiterais connaître ton échelle de mesure, » dit Midorima avec virulence, « puisque Takao est clairement le plus athlétique ainsi que le plus courageux et le plus gentil. »

« Kagami-kun vous a tous battu au basket, » dit Kuroko.

« Une fois ! » dit Aomine avec virulence.

« Murochin est le plus joli, » dit Murasakibara. « Ça fait de Murochin le meilleur. »

« Furihata est immunisé contre nos capacités _et _il a défié Teiko, ce que fait de lui de loin le plus intéressant de tous les humains, » explique Akashi.

« Kageyama est un passeur de génie, » dit Hinata avec mauvaise humeur.

« Tout le monde s’en fout du volley, Shouyou, » dit Aomine.

« Eh bah si vous vous y intéressiez, vous sauriez que Kageyama est super impressionnant ! »

« Ryou-kun sait cuisiner le mieux, » lâche Momoi.

« Il ne peut pas être meilleur que Kagami-kun, » dit Kuroko en même temps que Murasakibara dit : « Personne est meilleur que Murochin ! »

Et puis ils saisissent les implications de ce que Momoi vient de dire et tout le monde s’arrête pour dévisager la jeune fille.

« Oi, Satsuki, c’est quoi ce bordel ? » dit Aomine, alarmé avec raison.

« C’est pas juste que je puisse pas participer juste parce que je sors pas avec un humain ! » dit Momoi, tapant du pied. « On était même pas invités pour aider pendant le rendez-vous d’Akashi ! J’ai des amis humains aussi, vous savez ! »

« Mais tu _sors_ _pas_ avec l’un d’eux, » Aomine sent le besoin de clarifier.

« Eh bien, peut-être qu’on pourrait tous les deux sortir avec l’un deux si t’étais un peu plus ouvert d’esprit. »

« _Quoi. »_

Le débat de ‘qui a le meilleur humain’ déraille de là, ce qui est pour le mieux. C’est le genre de sujets qui pourraient facilement finir en combat de super-pouvoirs jusqu’à la mort.

*

_Les Miracles Boyfriends._

« J’accueille officiellement Furihata Kouki dans le Miracle Boyfriend Club ! » dit Takao, lançant des confettis dans les airs. « Et aussi, ça marque la première réunion inaugurale du Miracle Boyfriend Club ! »

« Takao, c’est quoi ce bordel ? » dit Kagami.

« J’ai fait des t-shirts ! » dit victorieusement Takao.

« On peut voir ça, » dit Kasamatsu.

Takao porte un t-shirt vert qui déclare en lettres blanches : I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES – je crois aux miracles. Avec des lettres plus petites en bas, il dit #MiracleBoyfriendClub.

« J’ai fait des t-shirts pour tout le monde ! » clarifie Takao. Il commence à lancer des t-shirts de couleur à tout le monde.

« Je porte pas ça ! » dit Kagami quand il attrape le haut bleu clair.

Himuro enlève son haut et met son t-shirt violet avec une expression de contentement. « Merci, Kazunari, c’était très prévenant de ta part. »

Furihata met silencieusement son t-shirt rouge. Il n’arrête pas de baisser les yeux pour le regarder et de sourire, comme si ça le rendait incroyablement heureux rien que de le voir contre sa peau.

« Oh bordel, je peux rentrer maintenant ? » dit Kasamatsu.

« Non, tu peux pas, t’es notre Vice-président ! » dit Takao.

« Quoi ? Comment ?_ Pourquoi _? » bafouille Kasamatsu.

« Eh bien, t’es le plus âgé. Et tu connais les Miracles depuis plus longtemps, donc _techniquement_, tu devrais être le Président, mais j’ai fait les t-shirts, donc je m’élis Président. Ce qui fait de toi le Vice-président, » explique Takao.

Kasamatsu a l’air de vouloir contredire ça mais il fait que s’affaisser. « D’accord. » Il met le t-shirt jaune.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Kagami et Kageyama.

« Pas question, c’est trop embarrassant ! » dit Kagami.

« Hors de question, » dit Kageyama.

« Tobio, tu portes du orange tout le temps, j’ai vu tes uniformes de volley, » cajole Takao.

« Non, pas question, Hinata arrêtera jamais de se moquer de moi. »

« Oh aller, pour moi ? Pour une photo de groupe ? Hinata-kun ne le saura jamais, je te le promets, » supplie Takao. Ces deux-là sont devenus amis après la Diète Spéciale – Kagami suspecte Takao d’avoir une faiblesse pour les gens grands et grognons.

Kageyama souffle et met le t-shirt orange par-dessus ce qu’il porte, fronçant les sourcils pendant tout ce temps.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Kagami avec espoir.

« Si tu le fais pas, je dis à Kuroko que tu l’aimes pas assez pour porter un t-shirt en son honneur, » menace Himuro.

« Je vous déteste, » dit Kagami, enlevant son haut et enfilant le t-shirt bleu clair.

Takao éclate de rire. « Oh mec, cette couleur clashe tellement avec tes cheveux ! C’est pas _du tout_ une couleur pour toi ! »

« C’était ton idée ! » dit Kagami avec véhémence. « Et puis, le mien devrait pas être noir ? »

« J’ai hésité, mais j’ai finalement décidé que ce serait mieux que tu sois assorti avec ton petit-copain. C’est l’heure d’une photo de groupe ! » dit Takao.

« Tu y prends trop de plaisir, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une position ? » demande Furihata avec espoir. « J’ai un peu envie d’être Secrétaire. »

« J’aime ton enthousiasme, le nouveau ! » dit Takao. « Accordé ! »

« Je pense que je devrais être Président. Je sors avec Atsushi depuis plus longtemps qu’aucun de vous sort avec un Miracle, » dit Himuro.

« Quand tu feras des t-shirts, on pourra avoir une réélection, » dit Takao.

« Qu'est-ce qu’on fait exactement, dans ce club ? » demande Kageyama l’air inquiet.

« Pas encore sûr, mais ça va être incroyable, » dit Takao.

« Ça l’est déjà, » dit Furihata à voix basse pour lui-même ; Kagami est le seul à l’entendre. Il sait que Furihata ne parle pas du club.

Mais il est d’accord. Même si le t-shirt bleu ciel clashe avec ses cheveux Kagami pense que ça a été assez génial jusqu’à maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : La merveilleux doujinshi de Notacholu inspiré par cet univers a maintenant une deuxième page !
> 
> Merci à tout le monde pour avoir lu cette série ! Merci d’avoir commenté et d’avoir laissé des kudos ou juste d’avoir lu, tout le monde a été si incroyable et je vous aime tous !! 😃
> 
> Edit: La photo existe !!!! Elle existe !!! S’il-vous-plait allez voir cette incroyable image de @furihatacookie


End file.
